Draconian Heart
by Wolf Rodriguez
Summary: Due to wrong information, the Dragon Slayers have been cast out of Fairy Tail. On their travels, they meet up with two new Dragon Slayers. One year later, a new guild emerges. One that takes in Dragon Slayers and their mates. Read along as this guild shows off their full strength.
1. Chapter 1: Cast Outs

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the First Chapter in my new story,** _ **Draconian Heart.**_ **This story will take place after the Alvarez Arc, so enjoy.**

 **As the summary says, this is story with the Dragon Slayers creating a guild of their own. Also, there are two OCs in this story, quick heads up for that.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Cast Outs**

 _Fairy Tail_

"Fairy Tail, you're Dragon Slayers are back!" Natsu shouts as he and the others walk into the guild. As soon as they enter the are met with silence and glares from some of the members. The worst glares coming from Erza, Gray, and Makarov.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus!" shouts the Master, "Do you have any idea what you four have done?!"

"Yeah, we just completed a mission. And we managed to get all of the reward!" explains Natsu, particularly happy about getting the whole reward.

"I'll admit, Gramps. Natsu did pretty well on this mission. What are talking about?" asks Laxus.

"I received word from the Magic Council that Natsu and Gajeel had killed innocents while you were supposed to be protecting the town from Wyvern attacks!"

Natsu and Gajeel then share a quick look of confusion, "Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but Salamander and I were out in the forest keeping the Wyverns from entering the town. Laxus and Wendy were in killing any stray Wyverns that managed to get past us." responds Gajeel.

"Yeah, Natsu-san and Gajeel were away from the town. They didn't kill any innocents while on this mission." adds Wendy.

"Then explain this!" shouts Makarov as he holds up a lacrima. He lets the lacrima play and lets the slayers see what the Magic Council said happened. The lacrima plays and reveals a video of Gajeel and Natsu in a town, spelling destruction and demise. As the video goes on they notice that it shifts over to both of them destroying a building that houses many families. It shifts again and shows Natsu standing over a man. He raises his fire coated hand, and pierces the man with his claw. It then switches over to Gajeel throwing multiple kunai into a man and pinning him to the wall. Blood then slowly stains the man's clothes as the light from his eyes dies. The video then switches over to Natsu and Gajeel standing on a hill overlooking the town they had just destroyed, with smirks planted on both of their faces.

The video ends, showing mages of Fairy Tail glaring at Natsu and Gajeel. "Natsu, Gajeel-"

"That wasn't us, Gramps! We were with Laxus and Wendy the whole time!" shouts Natsu, defending himself and Gajeel.

"Explain that video, Natsu! We have proof that you and Gajeel killed innocent people!" shouts Erza, "That town was destroyed and you killed thousands of innocent people!"

"That wasn't us Titania!" growls out Gajeel, "Just ask Wendy and Laxus!"

"I have to with Natsu and Gajeel, Gramps. They were in the same area as us the whole time. They were out in the forest killing Wyverns." explains Laxus, siding with his friends and Dragon Slayers.

"Master, we could smell Natsu and Gajeel in the forest. They didn't leave during our mission." adds Wendy.

"The Magic Council has proof that they killed innocents! Stop siding with them and get away from!" shouts Erza.

"Stop!" shouts the Dragon Slayers, minus Wendy, while flaring their magic, "Enough of this! For the last time, that wasn't us!" shouts Gajeel and Natsu.

The guild, except for the S-Class mages and some of the more powerful mages, freeze at the magic power being released from the Dragon Slayers.

"Enough of this. Gajeel, Natsu, remove your Guild Marks. You are now expelled from Fairy Tail. Both of you are no longer allowed to be near the Fairy Tail Guild Hall."

Natsu glares at Makarov, "So much for nakama." He raises his hand to his shoulder and removes his guild mark. Gajeel does the same while glaring at the S-Class Mages. Natsu and Gajeel then turn and walk out of the guild. Leaving Wendy and Laxus at Fairy Tail.

"What the fuck, Gramps?!" shouts Laxus.

"I had to do what had to be done. They killed innocents. That makes them no better than a Dark Mage."

"They killed no one while on that mission. The only things they killed were Wyverns and you're too stubborn to realize that!" growls out Laxus.

"Master, I have to agree. That doesn't sound like something Natsu would do." Lucy speaks up, regretting that she didn't speak up earlier.

"That doesn't sound like Gajeel either. Sure, he's abrasive, but he wouldn't kill anyone just for fun," adds Levy, defending Gajeel.

"Master, even I have to agree. Natsu and Gajeel are loyal to Fairy Tail. And they wouldn't kill anyone unless they had to." adds Mira.

"That doesn't matter. The fact is that they killed people and they can't stay in Fairy Tail anymore." calmly responds Makarov.

Laxus continues his glare at Makarov before lowering it, "Fine then. But I'm not staying here anymore. You removed both of them for the wrong reasons. I'm going with them." Laxus then removes his guild mark before walking out of the guild. The guild is now surprised and is too shocked and still scared from the magic that was flared to try and stop Laxus from leaving.

 **(A/N: I know Laxus is OOC here, but just go with it, alright?)**

Wendy looks at Laxus then back to the guild, "You just lost three of your strongest mages, over something that wasn't true." Wendy then removes her guild mark, "I'm going with them." Wendy turns and runs to catch up with the other, ignoring the sounds of protest from the guild members.

"Wendy!" shouts Erza. She then begins to run after her, before being stopped by Makarov.

"Erza, don't." Erza then turns to Makarov, "They've made their decision. Let them go."

"But, Master…" Erza then receives a glare from Makarov, "Yes, Master."

The guild then looks to the guild doors with a somber look on their faces.

* * *

 _Natsu and Gajeel_

"Natsu!" shouts a voice, while closing in on Natsu. Natsu turns around and sees Happy fly into his chest.

"Happy? What are you doing here?" asks Natsu. Meanwhile, Pantherlily flies to Gajeel and flies next to him.

"Are you really leaving Fairy Tail?" asks Happy, with tears in his eyes.

"We have to, buddy. The Master kicked us out. We can't stay here anymore. Right, Gajeel?" Gajeel then grunts in response.

"For once, I'll agree with you Salamander. We can't stick around here. Besides, the Council will likely be after us." adds Gajeel, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right. We should head out of Magnolia soon. Happy, can you grab our stuff and meet us at the South Gate?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy then flies off and to grab his and Natsu's things.

"Lily, go and grab our things."

"You got it." Lily then flies off to his and Gajeel's place.

"You're letting your Exceed come with you?" asks Gajeel.

"Of course. He's my friend. He'll stay by side no matter what happens." Natsu then smells the air, while Gajeel begins to do the same.

"Laxus, Wendy. What are you two doing?" asks Natsu, as he turns around to face them and sees them carrying a bag of their things.

"We're coming with you." replies Wendy, with a smile on her face.

"Even though I advise against it, she clearly wants to go you with you two." adds Carla.

"We side with you two. We know that wasn't you and we'll go with you."

"So, we've got our own pack here, huh? Gihi. This should be fun." replies Gajeel as he turns to continue walking.

"So where to to?" asks Wendy.

"We don't know yet. All we know is we have to move around and make sure the Magic Council doesn't find us." responds Natsu while he and the others continue to walk to the South Gate, "Hey, Gajeel. What was with the mention of the pack?" asks Natsu.

"Right, you wouldn't know. Dragons typically travel in packs, following either an Alpha or a Royal. Typically, their the same one though."

"Right. So, who would be the Alpha?" asks Natsu.

"You." responds all three at the time.

"So, that means that I'm stronger than Laxus?" he asks while grinning.

"Well, you're a Royal, so we would've followed you anyway." replies Gajeel. Laxus and Wendy then nod in agreement.

"Well, we better head on out. Happy and Lily will meet us at the South Gate." adds Natsu. The Dragon Slayers then continue walking to the South Gate.

* * *

 _South Gate Park, Magnolia_

Sitting at the big tree in the middle of the park are two people. A young man and a young woman. The young woman is resting against the tree trunk while the man is resting his head on her lap. The young man appears to be 21 and has a lean muscular build to him. The young woman appears to be 20 and has a slightly curvy figure to her.

"What a nice place, isn't it, Carina?" the young man speaks up, while opening his eyes, revealing a jade green eye color.

"It really is, Nox. We should've come here earlier." replies Carina, while brushing her light brown hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"And by that you mean, we should've left the guild earlier, don't you?" asks Nox, while placing his hand on the right side of his chest, where his old guild mark used to be.

"I don't know why you stayed. No one there liked you." Carina states while running her hand through Nox's coal-black hair.

Nox then sits up and turns to Carina and looks into her deep blue eyes, "You did. And that's the only reason I stayed." He places his hand on her cheek, "You were the only that wanted to be my friend, despite what my magic looks like. I can never thank you enough for that." Nox then leans forward and places his lips against hers, before quickly pulling back. "We should go. If we can get to Fairy Tail, we might be able to find the other Dragon Slayers." Nox and Carina then stand up and make their way over to Fairy Tail.

As they are walking they pass a group of mages walking towards the gate. Three men and one girl. They think nothing of it and walk past them and continue to walk to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus_

"Alright. Happy and Lily should be here soon." Natsu then catches a weird smell in the air, "Hey do you guys smell that?" The other Dragon Slayers then smell the air, and get a whiff of the smell Natsu's talking about.

"Weird. It smells like Darkness and Light. We probably passed a couple of Mages. Should be nothing to worry about." responds Gajeel. Natsu then shrugs and leans against the tree as he waits for Happy and Lily to arrive.

"So, any ideas as to where we should go?" asks Laxus.

"Nope, but we should probably head someplace where we can train. We need to make sure that no Magic Knights or Dark Mages to come and fight us once they find out that we're no longer part of Fairy Tail." replies Gajeel.

"How about the mountains? That's away from everyone and we can go all out without worrying about hurting anyone." replies Wendy.

"That's a good idea, Wendy." responds Laxus, making Wendy smile.

"Yeah. Alright. Once Happy and Lily get back, we'll head out and train." Natsu then leans against the tree and waits for the Exceeds to return. Soon after, Happy and Lily fly in carrying bags for Gajeel and Natsu. Once Natsu and Gajeel have their things, Natsu looks to Laxus and Wendy. "Alright. Let's head out." The mages then head out and begin their trek to the mountains.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail_

"I know they just left, but the guild isn't the same without Natsu and the others." says Lucy, as she rest her head on her hands.

"I know. Without them, the guild doesn't feel as lively." adds Levy.

The guild is then interrupted when they hear the doors open. The mages turn to the door and see two people standing there. They see the boy is wearing a black jacket with a black shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. They see the boy's hair is spiked haphazardly, in a style reminiscent of Natsu and Sting.

They see that the girl is wearing a simple white dress that rests at mid-thigh, paired with a set of black knee-high boots. They notice her hair is curled and stops halfway down her back. If they were to look closer, they would notice a small black dragon on her neck.

Erza is the first to speak up, "Who are you two and what are you doing here?" she asks. The two at the doors walk in and walk to the Erza.

"Oh, we're mages. I'm Carina and this is Nox. We were wondering if we could talk to the master of the guild." responds Carina.

"Sure, I'll lead you to the Master's office. Come with me." Erza then walks upstairs and leads them to the door to the Makarov's office. She knocks and hears Makarov telling her to come in.

"Erza, who are these two people?"

"These are Nox and Carina. Their mages and they requested that they speak with you."

"Oh, did you two want to be a part of our guild?" the master then smiles at the idea of more mages becoming a part of his guild and family. Erza then walks out leaving the two alone with the master.

"That depends. Are Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy here?" asks Nox. He notices the master's smile drop for a second.

"No, they are not a part of Fairy Tail anymore." he responds, while looking angry about the thought.

"Oh, do you know where they are going?" asks Carina.

"I don't. Once they were expelled, they left and no one will go after them."

"Alright. Looks we came here too late, Carina." Nox then turns back to the Master, "Thank you for the help Master. We'll be heading out now."

"Wait, don't you want to join?" asks Makarov.

"Like I said, that depended on whether or not the Dragon Slayers were here. And since they're not, we don't have a reason to join. Thank you anyways, Master." Makarov watches as the two mages walk out the and go downstairs before being stopped by Erza.

"So, what happened? Are you two mages of Fairy Tail?"

Carina then shakes her head, "No, we just stopped by to ask the Master a question. We'll be heading out now." Nox and Carina then walk out of the guild and walk into Magnolia.

"Master, what did they want to ask you?" asks Erza, as she turns and looks to Makarov on the second floor.

"They asked about Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus. They wanted to know if they were here. After I told them that they were expelled, they thanked me and walked out." explains Makarov.

"They wanted to know about Natsu/Gajeel?" asks Lucy and Levy. Makarov then nods before heading back up to his office, leaving Lucy and Levy to stare at the door. They both share a look before they get up and leave, trying to find the mages that just left.

* * *

 _Nox and Carina_

"I wonder what happened to them for them to get expelled from Fairy Tail. It seemed like a very friendly guild." said Carina, as she laces her hand with Nox's.

"I wonder the same thing. It must have been terrible for them to get expelled." Nox then sighs, "I guess we'll have to keep searching for them. Shame, I really liked the atmosphere of Fairy Tail. They seemed like fun."

"Yeah, you would've had more friends if we had joined." teases Carina.

"I think you mean I would've had friends." corrects Nox.

"Nox, Carina!" They both turn around and see two girls running up to them.

"You two were at the bar in the guild hall. What are you doing here?" asks Carina.

"You two were asking about the Dragon Slayers, right?" asks a panting Lucy.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" questions Nox.

"We just wanted to know why you were asking about them." explains Levy.

"I want to find them. I was hoping that Carina and I could be with mages that have similar magic to me." explains Nox.

"Wait, you're a Dragon Slayer?!" shouts Lucy and Levy.

Nox then covers his ears and grunts in pain, "Geez, remember that Dragon Slayers have enhanced senses, will ya?!" He then growls he uncovers his ears. Lucy and Levy then apologize in embarrassment, "It's alright. Why do you two care about the Dragon Slayers?" He and Carina then notices a faint blush on each of their cheeks, "Ah, so that's why I can smell another scent on you." The two girls then blush harder.

"W-What are y-you t-talking about?" Lucy asks in embarrassment.

"You smell like a campfire and...vanilla? I'm guessing the latter is you. Which would make the campfire the smell belonging to Natsu." He then turns to Levy, "And you. You smell like iron and...books. You're a big fan of reading, aren't you? Anyway, the iron smell would belong to Gajeel." he explains causing both of them to blush a little more.

"I caught another similar smell while in Fairy Tail. The woman at the bar with the long hair. She smelled like electricity and lavender. Actually, I can smell her right now." He looks behind the two blushing girls and sees the long haired woman running towards them, "Ah, that's why I could smell her."

"Lucy, Levy. Glad I caught up with you."

"Mira, what are you doing here?" asks Lucy and Levy.

"You're not the only that cares about someone that left." explains Mira.

"And I assume that would be Laxus, right?" asks Nox, causing Mira to slightly blush and nod.

"Looks like I'm three for three." Nox then leans close to Carina, "So, we have three mates of the Dragon Slayers here. And by their smells, they haven't been marked yet. They've been claimed, but not marked."

"They could join us. If we catch up with them, they would be able to mark them." adds Carina.

"That's good idea, but would they want to join us?" asks Nox.

"You've never seen a woman be deeply in love with a guy, have you?" she asks with a sly smirk on her face.

"Of course I have. I have you, don't I?" Nox then turns back to the three women, who are looking at them in confusion. "So, Carina brought up a good point. Do you want to come with us to find Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy? I could use your help in tracking their scents."

The three young mages then look to each other and share a look of determination, "We'll join you." they all responds at once.

"Great, we should probably head out now." Nox then looks to the sky and begins to see the sun set, "Or we could leave tomorrow. We'll have to leave early though, their scents won't stay in the air for too long. Meet up at the…" Nox smells the air to find what direction they went in, "South Gate Park tomorrow." Nox and Carina then walk off, going to find a hotel they can rest at. Lucy, Levy, and Mira then walk back to their respective homes and get ready for leaving tomorrow.

* * *

 _Lucy's Apartment_

Lucy walks into her bedroom and immediately walks to her closet. She pulls out a bag and begins to pack her clothes and other necessities she'll need. ' _Natsu...We're coming to find you.'_ She thought while packing more into her bag.

" **Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo"** A pink-haired woman dressed in maid outfit, with shackles on her wrists appears.

"How may I help you princess?" ask Virgo while bowing.

"Virgo, can you keep some of my things in the Celestial Realm? I'm gonna be leaving and I'm not planning on coming back anytime soon."

"Does it have anything to do with Natsu being expelled from the guild?" questions Virgo.

"How do you know about that?" asks a shocked Lucy.

"Loke told us about what happened. He felt you worry and started listening in on what was happening."

"Stupid Loke." she mumbles under her breath, "But, yes. That's why I'm not coming back. Natsu was the one who brought me here. If it wasn't for him, I would be a slave in Bosco. I just want to find Natsu." she ends with a look of determination etched on her face.

"Ok, princess. We'll hold your things in the Celestial Realm until you find a new place. Maybe you'll be living with Natsu by then." she ends while grabbing Lucy's items and going back to the Celestial Realm, leaving a blushing Lucy alone her room.

"Dammit Virgo. Why'd you have to go and say that?" Lucy then walks over to her desk and begins to write a letter to Fairy Tail, explaining why she left and that she doesn't plan on coming back. Once she finished writing, she reads the letter to make there are no errors. After wiping a few tears away from here eyes, she gets up from her desk and changes into her pajamas. After changing, she feels sleep calling her name. She walks over to her bed and lays down and lets sleep take over her.

* * *

 _Mira's House_

Mira walks into her house and is met by her younger siblings pulling her into a hug.

"Mira-nee, why did you follow after Lucy and Levy?" asks Lisanna.

"I wanted to make sure they were alright. After all, Natsu and Gajeel were expelled today. I just wanted to see if they were fine after this." responds Mira calmly.

"Oh, I guess they would be the most affected by them being expelled, wouldn't they?" asks Lisanna. Mira hen nods in approval and walks over to the kitchen to make dinner for her and her siblings.

"Lisanna, can you come here and help me? Elfman, can you set the table?" Lisanna then joins her sister in the kitchen and helps Mira prepare their dinner, while Elfman walks to the table and sets the plates and utensils.

After their meal, Mira walks back to her room and looks around. She walks over to her dresser and picks up a frame that houses a picture of her and her siblings. "Lisanna, Elfman. I'm sorry." She touches the photo before setting it back down and going to pack some of her things. After packing some of her essentials she goes to write a letter for her siblings.

After writing the letter, Mira changes into her nightwear and prepares to go to bed. She lays down and lets sleep take over her, waiting for morning so she can go and find the Dragon Slayers.

* * *

 _Levy's Apartment_

As she walks into her place, she looks around and sees how much she'll need to pack before they head out in the morning. "This is going to take a while." Levy then gets started on packing her things.

As she is packing her stuff, she comes across a picture frame of the guild. As she looks at it, she gets flooded with memories of when she joined and of other joyful memories. She then sets the frame down and continues packing up the rest of her things.

"Fairy Tail. I'm sorry about this." whispers Levy while she begins to write a letter to Master Makarov, letting her know she left. Soon after, she sets the letter down and changes into her sleepwear. After changing, she lays down and soon falls asleep.

* * *

 _Nox and Carina_

Nox and Carina are in a hotel room unpacking a few of their items. After changing out of his clothes and putting on a comfortable pair of pants, Nox lays down the bed and looks at the ceiling. He hears a door being unlocked and turns to the bathroom door being opened. He sees Carina walk out wearing only a t-shirt and her panties. She walks over and cuddles up with Nox. She places her head against his chest and lays there in silence.

"Hey, Nox." Nox then turns his head downward and looks to Carina, "Are you really fine with letting them tag along?"

Nox then smirks, "Are you already doubting bringing them with us? You're the one who gave me the idea. Besides, who am I to keep mates away from each other. I'm surprised they haven't come back to mark them. Unless, they don't realize that they like each other."

"I know I gave you the idea, it's just, they'll be leaving their guild, their home, their family. Are you sure you're okay with them doing that?" she asks, while sitting up and looking into Nox's eyes.

"If it's really worrying you that much, I'll remind them tomorrow before we head out. I'll let them know that they'll be leaving their family behind. Will that be okay with you?" Carina then nods in approval and lays back down next to Nox, resting her head on his chest. He the runs his hands through her hair, "You should relax a little more, Carina. Remember, you followed me after I left our old guild. Lucy, Levy, and Mira will probably do the same. Get some rest, Carina. We'll be leaving quite early tomorrow." Nox then lays on his side and pulls Carina closer to his chest. They soon let sleep take them over as they drift into a dream-filled sleep.

* * *

 _Morning, Magnolia_

Nox and Carina are already up and are waiting at the South Gate Park, "You know, when I said early, I didn't mean crack of dawn early." Nox then yawns and looks towards Carina who is currently stretching and enjoying the the look of Magnolia. "Just because you happen to rise with the sun, doesn't mean I do."

"Well, you should've known that I would've woken you up for this. I mean we've been dating for five years already." Carina responds while looking towards Nox, who yawns again.

"I know, but what are the chances of them arriving this early?" responds Nox. He then catches three scents in air walking towards the South Gate Park.

Nox sighs, "Looks the like the chances we're pretty high, Nox-kun." Carina then smirks, as she sees the three female mages arrive at South Gate Park

"Oh, shut up Carina." Nox then walks back under the shade of the tree and leans against the tree.

Lucy, Levy, and Mira arrive at the South Gate Park and walk towards Nox and Carina.

"You three really want to find the Dragon Slayers, don't you?" asks Nox. Lucy, Levy, and Mira then nod in approval, "Well, like I said last night, you'll be leaving your friends and family for a long time. Are you sure about this?"

"Nox, we've already talked about this. We're okay with this. We just really want to find our friends." replies Lucy.

"Alright, just making sure. We better head out now if we want to catch up with them." Nox then turns and leads them out of Magnolia and towards the four Dragon Slayers.

* * *

 **Wolf: And that's the first chapter of** _ **Draconian Heart.**_ **Let me know what you guys think in the reviews. If you guys enjoyed it, Follow and Favorite.**

 **Let me know what you think and I'll see you guys next chapter.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon vs Knight

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the Second Chapter of Draconian Heart. Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. I didn't expect this to do this well already.**

 **Sorry for the late update, I had some problems that I don't feel like getting into, but if you want to know PM me and I'll let you know. Anyways, the next chapter will come out earlier than this one did.**

 **Anyways, here is Chapter 2. Hope you , onto the story!**

Chapter 2: Dragon vs Knight

 _Dragon Slayers_

Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy are walking through a forest and making their way to a mountain on the other side of Fiore.

"You know, when we said training at a mountain, I didn't think we meant one all the way on the other side of Fiore." says Natsu as he walks alongside Gajeel and Wendy.

"We said we needed to stay away from Fairy Tail and the Rune Knights, so what's better than the other side of Fiore." responds Gajeel.

"I see your point but still." responds Natsu as he moves a branch out of his way. He then holds it up as Wendy walks under the branch. "So, once we get there, we'll be able to go all out with worrying about hurting anyone, right?"

"Correct, Natsu-san." responds Wendy.

"Sweet, I'll be able to use my Fire Dragon King moves." Natsu then begins to run off. "Let's go! The faster we get there, the more we can train!" Laxus and Gajeel then sigh, while Wendy laughs into her hand.

* * *

 _With Nox and the other Mages, Noon_

Nox, Carina, and the former Fairy Tail Mages are currently walking on a dirt road, following the disappearing scent of the four Dragon Slayers. Meanwhile, Lucy, Levy, and Mira ask Nox questions that come to their mind.

"Hey, Nox. You said you're a Dragon Slayer, right?" asks Levy.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" responds Nox, as he turns to face the three female mages.

"What kind of element do you use?" asks Lucy.

"I'm the **Night Dragon Slayer**." Nox then covers his hand with darkness. "I have control over **Darkness Magic and Shadow Magic**. **Darkness Magic** has a unique quality when I use it. It has a power to erase a magic attack that's being used. Although, I can't erase any magic from someone stronger than me."

The three female mages then look at Nox's magic in slight wonder. "Wow, who taught your magic?"

"My mother, Onyx, the Night Dragon. She raised me and trained me in my Darkness Magic." as he covers his arms in Darkness, while looking to the ground with a crestfallen look on his face.

"Oh, what about you, Carina? What magic can you use?" asks Mira.

"I can use **Solar Dragon Slayer Magic**. " responds Carina as she holds a small orb of light in her hand, while turning to face the three female mages. "My father Cyrus, the Solar Dragon, taught me my magic. And I'm one of the only people that can negate Nox's magic." She then grabs Nox's hand and causes Nox's Dark Magic to disappear, while also causing her own magic to disappear.

"Wow. Wait, is that why you two got along so well?" asks Lucy.

"Sort of. It's actually how we first met. She wanted to be friend cause my magic was the exact opposite of hers. We got along because she saw my magic as something beautiful, not something that can bring along death and destruction." responds Nox.

"Well, that. And the fact that we're mates gave him a good push to get to know me." adds Carina, while smirking. Which causes Nox to slightly blush.

"Anyways, shall we continue? We don't want their scents to fade." asks Nox, while he turns to look in the direction of where the Dragon Slayers are headed.

"Hey Nox. Can we see what your magic looks like in combat?" asks Levy. Nox then turns to Levy while thinking about it.

"When we find your friends, I'll show you. We can't waste time. Their scents won't stay on the ground for too long." responds Nox as he smells the air around him. "Lucy, Levy, Mirajane. What kind of Magic can you use?" he asks while he continues walking down the dirt path.

"I'm a **Celestial Spirit Mage**. I can summon the **Zodiac Stellar Spirits** and other **Stellar Spirits**." responds Lucy, while looking quite proud of her magic.

"I'm a **Solid Script Mage**. By writing out the word, I can make them take the form of what the word is." responds Levy, while giving an example of her Magic.

"And I can use **Take-Over: Satan Soul.** It allows me to transform into any demons that I took over." responds Mira.

"Interesting magic. Levy, can you show me another example of your magic?" asks Carina.

"Sure. **Solid Script: Fire!** " Levy then writes out the word and sends the word out into the air. Nox then looks at the word and sends a small ball of his Darkness Magic to it. The Darkness Magic then erases Levy's magic spell.

"And that's what my magic can do." says Nox, as he turns to the Levy. "Anyways, let's get back on the road. With how fast they seem to be moving, it'll be awhile before we catch up with them." Nox then turns back around and continues to walk.

The female mages then look to Nox as he walks away. "Does he always do that?" asks Lucy, while looking to Carina.

"Not always. He's just a little pissed that he had to wake up so early." responds Carina, whispering to Lucy, Levy, and Mira, causing the three of them to giggle to themselves.

"No, I'm not!" shouts back Nox. Nox then sighs as he hears the four female mages laugh again. "Oh yeah." Nox then turns around and faces the ladies, "Does Fairy Tail know that you left?"

"They should. We each left a letter for Fairy Tail telling them that we going to find Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus." responds Levy.

"They should've found the letters by now." adds Mira.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail, An Hour Ago_

The guild is going about their normal day, with few members noticing that three mages are missing from their ranks.

"Hey, Gray. Have you seen Lucy?" asks Erza.

"Not since yesterday when she ran after those two mages. Why?" responds Gray, as he sits up from his position at the bar

"It's almost noon. Lucy would've shown up at the guild already." responds Erza, as she rests against the bar.

"Maybe she's at her apartment. We did just expel Flamebrain yesterday. And you know how she feels about him."

"We should go check on her." Erza exclaims, wanting to cheer up her friend. Erza and Gray then walk out of the guild, with Gray already stripping out of his shirt.

The duo arrive at Lucy's apartment, breaking into her apartment. They then walk around the apartment and see that she isn't anywhere.

"Hmm, where'd she go?" asks Gray, as he and Erza walk into Lucy's now empty bedroom. As they look to her bed, they see a letter propped up on her bed. Gray walk up and picks up the letter that's addressed to them and the guild. "Wonder what this says?" Gray opens it up and reads the contents.

 _Dear Fairy Tail,_

 _So, by the time you read this I'll be gone and I would've already removed the mark from my hand. I'm sorry that I had to leave so suddenly but I had to go. Last night, Levy, Mira, and I came to a decision. The three of us are going with Nox and Carina to find the Natsu and the others. The three of us are going because we want to tell them how we really feel about them. I need to let Natsu know how I feel about him._

 _I know that the Master won't agree with this. But I needed to go. He's my best friend and I'm not letting him be alone in this._

 _Sorry I had to leave Fairy Tail,_

 _Lucy Heartfilia_

After reading the letter, Gray and Erza are wide-eyed and looking at each other. They both share a look and quickly dash out of Lucy's apartment and race down the streets towards Fairy Tail. Their first stop being Fairy Hills, to check if Levy really did leave with them.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail_

The guild is starting to return to normal, except for a few missing mages that people are starting to realize aren't there. They look around the guild and notice that the Strauss Siblings aren't anywhere to be seen and that Levy isn't around the guild either.

The guild doors are swung open and reveal Gray, Erza, Elfman, and Lisanna standing there with panic on etched on their faces.

"Where's the master?!" asks Erza, while few mages mages point upstairs to his office. The four mages at the door then quickly run upstairs and barge into Makarov's small office.

"Master, we have a problem!" shouts the four mages.

"Erza, Gray, Elfman, Lisanna. Calm down." responds Makarov, causing the mages to take a deep breath. "Now, what's the problem?"

"Lucy, Levy, and Mira left Fairy Tail." responds Erza, as she and Lisanna hand the letters to Makarov. Makarov takes the letters and reads over them.

His eyes read over the letters as he takes note of their reasons for leaving the guild. His eyes then close as he thinks it over in his mind.

"Old man, do you want us to go after them?" asks Gray.

"No, they've made their decision. If they want to follow them, then let them. None of you are to follow them. Understand?" finishes Makarov, while glaring at the four mages.

The four mages then look to the ground. "Yes, Master." They then walk out of the office and back downstairs. Lisanna and Elfman stay in the guild, while Gray and Erza walk outside of the guild.

After sometime, Gray breaks the silence. "I don't care what the Master said! I'm going after them. There's no way I'm letting our friends go and join those killers." Gray then turns to Erza. "I don't care if you don't agree with me, I'm going after them." Gray then begins to walk away as Erza grabs his shoulder.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with you. But you're right in this case." Erza responds making Gray turn around. "We can't let our nakama go and join them. Let's go. And see if we can convince them to come back to Fairy Tail." adds Erza, earning a nod from Gray.

"So, how are we gonna find them. They've could've left anytime between yesterday and this morning. They could be anywhere by now."

"Let's go to Cana, and see if she can tell us which way they are headed." says Erza, as she and Gray go to Fairy Tail to find Cana.

After finding Cana, and getting her to agree, they head out and grab a four-wheeler to go and find Nox, Carina, Lucy, Levy, and Mira.

* * *

 _Nox and the others, Hours after Erza and Gray left_

"What is it with you guys and asking questions? I don't know as much about Dragon Slayers as you think I do." responds Nox, he rubs the back of his neck. "And stop asking about the mark on Carina's and my neck!"

"Sorry." all three respond, while looking embarrassed.

"It's fine. For more information, you'll probably have to find a book about Dragon Slayers. And the mark is quite personal, so I don't feel like-" Nox is cut off as he smells a couple of scents quickly closing in on them. He turns around and sees a magic four-wheeler racing towards them.

"Hey, what are the chances of your guild coming to find you?" asks Nox, as he tries to see who's coming after them.

"They shouldn't be coming after us. We told them not follow and that we don't plan on coming back. Why?" asks Levy, while looking at Nox.

"Cause I can see a half-naked man and… Erza on the four-wheeler that's headed towards us." responds Nox as he realizes who's on the vehicle.

"That would be Gray. How did they find us though?" asks Mira, as she begins to get on guard.

"Cana. She probably used her cards to figure out where we are." responds Levy.

"Why'd they come is a better question." asks Nox, he begins to cover his hands in Darkness Magic, after seeing them get closer.

Erza and Gray pull to a stop as they get closer to the group of Mages. Erza and Gray hop out of the four-wheeler and walk up to the five mages.

"Ah, Lucy, Levy, Mira. There you are." says Erza as she walks up to the five mages.

"Erza, Gray. What are you doing here?" asks Lucy, with her hands on her key pouch.

"We came looking so we can bring you back to Fairy Tail." responds Gray while placing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Why? We said in our letters that we're not coming back to Fairy Tail. We're going with them and you can't stop us, Erza." responds Mira, beginning to let her magic leak out of her body.

"You're coming with us back to Fairy Tail. We can't allow you to go join that group." said Erza, leaving no room for argument.

"They said they're not coming Erza. Just go back to Fairy Tail and leave us alone." growls out Nox as he steps forward.

"No. They're coming back. Now, step out of the way." responds Erza, while beginning to glare at Nox.

"They said, they're not coming." growls Nox as he connects his palm to Erza's armor sending her back a couple of feet. "Now, leave us alone."

"That's it! I was trying to be civil about this." Erza then requips a pair of swords and launches towards Nox, while the other mages begin to step out of way.

Nox then rushes forward and uses his arms to block the strikes from Erza. Erza looks surprised as Nox is blocking her swords.

The other mages are watching in shock as the see Nox block Erza's swords without getting hurt. "H-How is he not getting hurt?" asks Gray, shocked at the lack of cuts on Nox's arms.

"Dragon scales are notoriously hard to break through, especially if you're only using a sword." responds Carina, as she points to the scales on Nox's arms. Gray looks at Nox's arms in surprise.

"That bastard's a Dragon Slayer?!" shouts Gray, loud enough for Erza to hear.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" she asks in surprise. Nox then smirks. He then covers his hands in Darkness while letting black and blue dragon scales cover his arms.

"I'm the **Night Dragon Slayer.** " Nox replies. "And you should've listened when I said to leave." he adds with a dark grin on his face. Nox then inhales and fills up with magic. " **Night Dragon's Roar!** " A stream darkness magic erupts from his mouth and heads towards Erza, who jumps out of the way.

" **Requip: Morning Star Armor**!" Erza body is then covered in a new armor. This armor is mainly composed of orange and yellow leather-like material, which is sported in the form of several orange wing-shaped pauldrons that cover her shoulders and waist. The shoulder pauldrons appear to have white wings protruding from the center of the shoulder guard and the pauldrons surrounding Erza's waist are held up by a simple dark pink belt from the front. Erza dons a plain white one-piece suit that is worn with a matching pair of metal arm guards and large bolded knee guards over a pair of high-heeled armored greaves that cover her calves. In this outfit, Erza's hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head and wears a silver choker around her neck that features a reddish-pink gem to complement her armor.

Nox then cocks an eyebrow in confusion. "How is a different armor gonna help you?" He asks while keeping darkness magic on his hands.

"Hey asshole! That armor of hers can use light to attack!" shouts Gray, smirking at Erza's advantage.

" **Light Ray**!" Erza shouts as she sends a beam of light towards Nox. Nox then brings his darkness in front of him, making a shield. The beam then hits the shield, struggling to pass through the Darkness shield. Nox then smirks as he sees his shield hold up. His smirk then drops as he sees the beam of light pierce through his shield. The beam of light hits him and causes an explosion to encase him.

The dust from the explosion begins to settle and reveals Nox still standing, arms and torso covered in black and blue scales. " **Night Dragon's Scales** "

Everyone, except Carina, looks in surprise as they notice the scales covering his body. "H-He can use Dragon Force?!" stutters out Lucy.

"Yeah, but this isn't his Dragon Force. He just has expert use of his scales." responds Carina, causing the mages to look to her in shock. "If it were his Dragon Force, his magic would feel more potent." The shocked mages then turn back to the fight between the Dragon and the Knight.

"Looks like I underestimated her." Nox looks to Erza and launches towards her. " **Night Dragon's Claw!** " Erza then bring up her swords to block the attack. Nox's leg clashes with her two swords and sends streams of darkness spiraling behind him. Still in the clash, Nox breathes in, " **Night Dragon's Breath**!" Nox then sends a pulse of darkness magic towards Erza that pushes her back a couple of feet.

Erza then brings up her swords. **"Photon Slicer!"** Erza then slashes and sends two slashes of Light Magic to Nox. Nox then covers his body in darkness and launches towards the slashes.

" **Night Dragon's Shadow Blade**!" Nox then flips and kicks, sending two blades of **Shadow Magic** at the **Light Magic** slashes. The two attacks collide and erase into nothing. Erza and Gray then look in shock, surprised that her attack was erased into nothing.

"Like it?" Nox smirks as he looks to Erza. "My **Night Dragon Slaying Magic** allows me to erase the attacks of those at the same level or weaker than me. You can't hurt me Erza."

"Don't be so sure of that!" Erza's body then glows as her armor is replaced. " **Requip: Flight Armor!** " The armor's breastplate takes the form of a very revealing, armored cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it, in correspondence to Erza's breasts, and some fur lining the lower edges, exposing her stomach and some cleavage. There's no waistguard, with the armor instead sporting a pair of revealing black shorts, with a belt holding a cloth hanging over Erza's left leg attached to them; the arms are covered by dark armbands reaching up just below Erza's shoulders, with Erza's left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard. Her legs are covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them: yet again, the left leg is the more armored one, with the boot reaching up to the knee, which is protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard; the right leg, on the other hand, is covered by a boot only reaching up to part of Erza's calf. The outfit is completed by a large collar around Erza's neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head.

Switching to a different set of swords, Erza launches towards Nox, covering her swords in magic. As she gets closer, Nox brings his arms up to block the incoming attack. Erza's sword collide with Nox and she ends up behind him. Nox then falls to his knees as the pain from the two slashes begin to take effect.

"What the-?" Nox asks as he looks to his arms. He sees his scales begin to chip and crack. "How did you?"

"Wendy was able to enchant some her **Dragon Slaying Magic** into some of my weapons. The only weapons I can use to hurt you." responds Erza while holding her swords at her side. Nox looks back to his chipped scales and smirks.

"Only chipped, huh?" Nox then looks up to Erza. "Looks like your swords still aren't powerful enough to break through my scales." Nox then appears in front of Erza, surprising her with his speed. "Night Dragon's Spiral Jaw!" Nox covers his legs in darkness and kicks Erza in her chest and lower jaw, sending her flying backwards. He gathers his magic into his hands and brings them together above his head to create a huge ball of darkness magic. " **Night Dragon's Eclipse**!"

He throws the ball of darkness at Erza, who requips back to her Morning Star Armor. "L **ight Globe!"** She sends an equally big ball of Light Magic at the ball of Darkness Magic, causing both to disappear into nothing. Nox growls in annoyance as he covers his arms in Darkness Magic. He rushes forward and charges toward Erza.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the Dragon Slayers_

The four Slayers are still walking through the forest when they come to a stop, each of them feeling a surge of Dragon Slaying Magic.

"That can't be…" starts Gajeel. The four Slayers turn around and look towards the area where they felt the surge of Dragon Slaying Magic.

"Hmm, looks like there's another Slayer or Dragon out there." responds Laxus, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I thought all the dragons were dead." adds Natsu. "And didn't we already met the other Dragon Slayers? That didn't feel like Sting, Rogue, or Cobra."

"That's cause it's not them. That was a different type of magic." responds Gajeel.

"This one feels darker than theirs. It feels even darker than Rogue's." adds Wendy, holding onto Carla even tighter.

"Hmm, that could be interesting. Want to go check it out?" asks Natsu, grinning at the other slayers.

"Tch, why not? Not like we have anywhere else we need to be." responds Gajeel. Laxus and Wendy then nod in agreement. The four mages and exceeds then walk towards the area where they felt a surge of Dragon Slaying Magic.

* * *

 _With Nox and Erza_

"Night Dragon's Black Cross!" An x-shaped blast launches toward Erza. Erza launches forward and slashes through the attack. She reaches Nox and and begins to slash, trying to get him to fall to the floor. Nox, however, uses his arms to block the slashes and is moving back to avoid getting damaged. "Alright, enough of this." Nox crosses his arms and leans forward, clashing his arms with Erza's swords. Both mages push forward, trying to gain ground.

Nox pushes his arms out and separates Erza's weapons, leaving her midsection open. " **Night Dragon's Jet Claw!"**

Darkness Magic launches from his right foot, pushing his knee and leg towards Erza's stomach. Nox's knee collides with her stomach and sends her sliding back.

Erza stops sliding and jumps back to gain some distance and prepare her next attack. Nox looks at Erza and begins to rush towards her.

" **Light's Holy Judgement**!" Erza sends a bigger blast of light towards Nox.

 _'Shit.'_ thought Nox as the spell gets closer. He then crosses his arms as the attack gets closer to him. The spell hits and causes the dirt and dust kick up.

Gray watches on with a smirk on his face, glad that the new Dragon Slayer has been dealt with.

Carina watches in worry, wondering if Nox is still standing after that attack.

All of the mages watch on waiting for the dust to settle. They then hear a voice break through the dust.

"Word of advice…" The dust clears and reveals Nox still standing, jacket and shirt ripped to shreds. The Fairy Tail Mages and the former Fairy Tail Mages look on in surprise as they notice Nox looks different. Black and blue scales cover his arms and chest, transforming his hands into dragon claws. Small white horns protrude from his head as an aura of Darkness Magic covers his body. Everyone there then feels the magical pressure that Nox is exerting.

 _'Th-that can't be…'_ thought Lucy and Levy, not believing in what they're seeing.

 _'So, looks like Nox does have control over of his Dragon Force.'_ thought Mira.

 _'They should've left when he said to.'_ thought Carina, smiling in delight at Nox's stronger form.

' _H-How can this asshole use his Dragon Force that freely?'_ thought Gray, angry at the new strength from Nox.

Nox looks up and looks towards Erza, with anger etched on his face. Nox covers his right arm in Darkness Magic. He launches forward, preparing his claw to slash at Erza. Erza launches forward and covers her swords in magic. The two mages attack each other as they launch past each other. Nox lands near the other group of mages, on one knee with his arm still suspended in the air. Erza lands near the four wheeler, with both swords to her side.

Silence permeates the area, as everyone watches in trepidation. Gray begins to smirk as he sees Nox waver and almost fall to the ground. His smirk drops when he sees Erza's swords begin to drop out of her hands. Her swords hit the ground with a clang, echoing in the area.

"Don't fuck with a dragon." Nox stands and begins to walk to the group of mages, while Erza falls to the ground, knocked unconscious from the attack.

Nox walks forward, leaving the scales and horns. He looks towards Gray, and growls slightly, "I'm only gonna say this once. Grab Erza and leave. Come back again and she won't be the only one the floor."

Gray's face contorts in anger, as he looks at the Dragon Slayer. "Like hell I'm leaving. You just attacked my friend." Gray then begins to let his Devil Slayer Magic leak out and allows his arm and side of face to get covered in black markings. "I ain't leaving until you're on the floor. I'm taking my friends back with me! Ice Devil's-!" Gray is then cut off as he pushed into the ground, arms behind him and face pushed into the ground.

Gray turns his face to the side and sees a claw holding his face down. "What the hell, Mira?!" His eyes widen as he sees Mira in her Sitri form.

"Gray, we're only going to say this once. Leave us alone." Mira says, letting her magic seep out. "Go back to Fairy Tail and don't come back for us."

Mira then lifts Gray off the ground and pushes him towards Erza, who's still unconscious on the ground. Gray stumbles forward but turns around and sees Mira and Nox at the front of the group, still in her **Sitri** form and Nox still in Dragon Force.

Gray looks at the three mages behind them and sees a look of determination on Lucy's and Levy's face. Gray sighs in defeat and acceptance, then turns around and lifts Erza up before walking back to the four wheeler. "So much for family." Gray starts up the four wheeler and drives back to Fairy Tail. Nox's ears catch Gray's words as Gray and Erza go back to Fairy Tail.

Seeing the vehicle drive away, Mira and Nox go back to their base form. Nox turns to the rest of the group, and sees Lucy and Levy looking to him with a questioning look on their face.

"What is it this time?" asks Nox, while sighing, hoping they'll stop after the next question.

"Um, how long have you had control over your Dragon Force?" asks Lucy timidly.

"Oh. I thought we were gonna ask something else." responds Nox, slightly surprised at her question. "That's a story for another time." Nox then smells the air and locates the direction of the Slayers. "Now, let's go. I've got their scent again." Nox then points to an area North of them. "They went that way."

The group then goes to walk North, the three hoping to find Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus soon.

* * *

 _Minutes ago with Natsu and the others_

Three slayers are running through the forest trying to figure why they can smell those three, with Wendy and Charle trying to keep up with them.

'Damn it, why is she here?! I thought she would stay with her family.' thought Natsu as he runs alongside Gajeel and Laxus.

'Damn it, Shrimp. What are you doing?' thought Gajeel, running to find Levy.

'What are you doing here Mira?' thought Laxus, racing to find the source of her scent.

"How could they just run off and leave you?!" shouts Carla, flying next to Wendy.

"They could smell Lucy, Levy, and Mirajane. They're trying to find them." responds Wendy, running behind Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus.

"I don't care. They shouldn't just have left you behind like that." responds Carla.

The three male slayers hear Carla's words and make a note to make it up to Wendy later. They continue their running through the forest, the smell of their mate getting stronger.

"They're close." says Natsu as he and others near the edge of the forest. They come out of the forest and run South, hoping to come face to face with their friends.

* * *

 **Wolf: And there's Chapter 2 of Draconian Heart. Hope you all enjoyed and apologies for the long wait. Like I said before, if you want to know pm me and I'll explain.**


	3. Chapter 3: Leavings and Reunions

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the Third Chapter of** _ **Draconian Heart.**_ **Thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed. I don't think I need to explain what will happen in this chapter. So...**

 **...Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Leaving and Reunions**

 _Group of Dragon Slayers_

The four Dragon Slayers continue running down the path, hoping to find their friends and the source of the two unfamiliar scents. ' _Where are they?'_ thought the three Dragon Slayers, as they continue running South down the path to where Lucy, Levy, and Mira are.

* * *

 _Nox and the others_

"You know, I'm kinda surprised with you two." says Nox, as he turns to face Lucy and Levy. "How is it that Natsu and Gajeel always have to come around and save you? Based on what I heard, you two are smart enough to escape your own troubles. Or is it that you wanted them to come and save you?" he adds, causing both mages to blush slightly.

"I-It's not like we wanted to get captured!" shouts an embarrassed Levy and Lucy.

"I know, I know." smirks Nox. "I just can't resist making fun of you." finishes Nox, earning a smack to the back of his head from Carina. "I was just joking, Carina." adds Nox, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't care. Don't make fun of them." says Carina, placing her hands on her hips.

"I need to have fun somehow. And Lucy and Levy make it too easy." he then turns to them. "In all seriousness though Lucy, have you really been in trouble that often?"

"Yeah." Lucy nods in agreement. "There was when I first met Natsu and I was captured by Bora, the moment Gajeel and Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail, the time Laxus caused a war within Fairy Tail, the time-"

"Alright. I don't need to know about everytime he saved you." interrupts Nox. "I just wanted to know if you really got captured that often."

"Oh, sorry." finishes Lucy. A thought then hits Lucy. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask. Carina, are your senses as strong as Nox's?"

"Oh, um. Not really." starts Carina. "Comparing my senses with Nox's, his senses are about five times stronger than mine." finishes Carina, looking slightly embarrassed at the reveal.

"Yeah, not every Dragon Slayer has the same strength when it comes to our heightened senses. Some of us can smell and hear things from hundreds or thousands of miles away, while some can only smell and hear from a couple of towns away." Nox then turns to the north and smells seven scents closing in on them. ' _They're getting close. Wonder how much longer.'_ Carina looks to Nox and nods, letting him know that they are getting closer.

"Hey Nox." Nox turns around and faces Levy. "What did you and Carina do before you came to Magnolia?"

"Oh, we were part of a guild. It was a small guild, only a dozen or so members. The Magic Guild, Phoenix Wing. Our Guild Master, Corvus, was also a Dragon Slayer. And he wasn't too fond of letting another powerful, _male_ Dragon Slayer into the guild." responds Nox, smirking at his final comment.

"So, what happened that made you want to leave the guild and come to Fairy Tail?" asks Mira, her and the group sitting near one of the trees, taking a small break from walking.

"He found out I was dating Carina, and he wasn't too fond of me marking the only other female dragon slayer in the guild. So, he told me to get lost and leave the guild. And that I was never to return." responds Nox, leaning against the tree trunk. The girls, except Carina, listen intently.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I did leave. And I had planned to leave alone. That is until Carina found me and 'forced' me to let her come with me." Nox then smiles as he recounts his time at Phoenix Wing, with Carina beginning to lean on his shoulder.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _ **Phoenix Wing Guild Hall**_

 _An eighteen year-old Nox walks into the guild hall, with his guild members looking at him in disdain. Looking at everyone and sighing to himself, he jumps up to the rafters, ignoring them but also keeping watch over them. As he lands on the rafters he walks over to the opposite end, resting and waiting for his only friend in the guild. Resting above them, he hears their comments and smirks as he hears each of the guild members talk about Carina and asking why he's the only she allows to touch her. 'Jealous aren't ya? Well, back off. She's mine.'_

 _Carina then walks out of the master's office and smells Nox in the guild hall. She looks up and smiles as she sees Nox resting in same spot on the rafters. A light blush adorns her face as she sees Nox smirk. She looks around and sees that no one is looking. She jumps up and sits next to him on the beam. "Nox-kun, what are doing back here? I thought you had a mission to deal with a Wyvern in the next town."_

" _Yeah. I finished it easily. Wyverns are too easily dealt with. Filthy fake dragons." Carina then giggles at Nox's fake anger. Nox then smiles at Carina's laughter and finally brings up his guildmates."How's the guild master doing? Still trying to figure out ways to get me to leave?" Carina then giggles to herself again, trying not to laugh too loudly._

" _No, actually. He talked about wanting to send you off on another long mission. Something about wanting to 'remove your scent off of me.' Guess he still doesn't know about this mark." Carina then cranes her neck to the side and shows off her mark. She then yelps in surprise when Nox pulls her close._

" _You're still mine Carina. I'm surprised that he hasn't heard us talk about that mark or even smelt it. You smell like me and I smell like you." Carina then blushes as she realizes she's resting on Nox's lap._

" _Nox, get down here!" shouts the Guild Master. Nox looks down to the floor and sees the master standing in front of his office. Nox groans to himself before jumping down._

" _What do you want Master Corvus?" Nox asks while growling in anger. Corvus stands at the same height as Nox. However, Corvus has messy red hair that goes down to his shoulders. He also as bright yellow eyes, slitted to show off his Dragon Slaying heritage. His attire composes of a black trench coat over a white shirt and tight fitting black pants._

" _What this I hear about you marking Carina?" Corvus asks, anger and magic coming off of him in waves. Nox then smirks in amusement as he feels Corvus get angrier._

" _I was wondering when your sorry excuse for enhanced senses would find out. I marked her over a year ago." responds Nox, smirking and showing off his own half-formed mark. Corvus's eyes widen in anger as he sees the mark and smells Carina on Nox._

" _That mark means shit. Until you've physically mated, any other Dragon Slayer can fight you if they want to mate with her."_

" _Yeah, and? If you or anyone tries to take her away from me, I'll end you and them." Nox growls out, darkness magic leaking out of his body, eyes also becoming red slits. Corvus growls and drags Nox outside of their guild._

 _Once outside, Corvus pushes Nox to the otherside of the field. "Then let's find out who'll be the one to mate with Carina. I can't wait to make that dragoness mine." Corvus places his hands on the ground and takes a chunk out to eat first. He looks up and sees Nox already in front of him._

" _ **Night Dragon's Claw!"**_ _Nox flips in the air and kicks downward. Corvus grins and brings his arm upward._

" _ **Earth Dragon's Guard!"**_ _His arm gets covered in earth, creating a small shield blocking him from Nox's kick. Nox growls at the defense and jumps off of his arm. He backflips and looks back at Corvus. Corvus stomps his foot on the ground, multiple chunks of the earth rising and circling around him._

" _ **Earth Dragon's Wrath!"**_ _Corvus sends the chunks of earth to Nox. Nox raises his_ _ **Darkness Magic**_ _and creates a small shield in front of him. The attack hits his shield, erasing the spell and the shield. Nox's eyes widen as another chunk hits him and sends him into the nearby cliff-face. Nox groans as he grabs onto the mountain side. He looks to Corvus and sees him rushing towards him. Nox pushes himself off and launches towards Corvus. Both Dragon Slayers cock back their fists. As they close in, they launch their fists forward and clash,_ _ **Earth Magic**_ _and_ _ **Darkness Magic**_ _spiraling behind them._

" _Come on Nox! Is this all the power that a Night Dragon has?! If so, Carina is mine!" shouts Corvus, causing a spark in Nox to go off. His eyes become red slits again as he gets angrier at Corvus. Nox pushes forward, causing Corvus to stagger. He pushes off and jumps to a distance._

" _ **Night Dragon's Fangs!"**_ _Both of Nox's fists get covered in darkness, as he rushes towards Corvus. Corvus smirks at Nox's rage and rushes towards him in the same manner._

" _ **Earth Dragon's Claws!"**_ _Earth Magic covers Corvus's hands, forming claws. Both mages reach each other in the middle of the field. Nox strikes first, aiming for the master's head and chest. Corvus smirks and ducks under the two slashes. He aims up and connects his fists with Nox's jaw, sending him airborne. He flips in the air and glares at his guild master. He lands on the ground, looking back up to Corvus. He looks past Corvus and sees the sun setting. He smirks and covers his legs in darkness, biding some more time until the moon is in the night sky._

" _ **Night Dragon's Shadow Blade!"**_ _Nox kicks and sends two blades of_ _ **Shadow Magic**_ _towards Corvus, who smirks and jumps into the air to avoid the attack._

" _ **Earth Dragon's Wing Attack!"**_ _Corvus lands and sends out two slashes towards Nox._

 _Nox dodges the attack by sliding under the slashes. He slides below him, and turns around to aim his kick towards Corvus's chin. He handplants on the ground, and delivers a hard kick to his jaw. Corvus gets sent skyward, jaw cracking from the force of the kick. Nox kneels on the ground,_ _ **Darkness Magic**_ _leaking out of his body. He looks in the distance and sees the sun no longer in the horizon, the night sky spreading everywhere. He inhales quickly, shadows and darkness entering his mouth. His eyes become slits again, his magic getting a boost from the intake._

" _ **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dark Hell: Fang Valley!"**_ _He covers his fists in_ _ **Darkness Magic**_ _. He looks up and sees Corvus coming back down. He jumps off the ground and slashes at the guild master. He lands against the guild walls and pushes off again slashing at Corvus once more. Nox keeps up the same routine, landing either on the ground, the guild walls, or the cliff face, only to push off and slash at Corvus._

 _The rest of the guild members, only fifteen others, watch as Master Corvus is on the receiving end of the barrage. They watch in surprise, shocked that Nox is moving faster than they can track, faster than even Carina can see. Nox stops the barrage and jumps to his enemy again. He slashes and kicks him to the ground. Corvus lands on the ground with a thud, dust kicking up around him._

 _Corvus lays on the ground, body aching from Nox's barrage. Nox lands on the ground and smirks to himself. Corvus slowly rises, blood dripping down from his arms, face, and chest. He looks up to Nox and sees him stand at a distance. "H-How can you-?"_

 _Nox smirks at the bloody Guild Master. "Simple really. My magic gets stronger at night. And you made the foolishly stupid idea of fighting me in my element. Tell me again why you were made the Guild Master." At his words Corvus growls and finally acts like a guild master._

" _That's it. Nox you are hereby banished from Dragon's Wing. If I or any member see you, they will hunt you down." finishes Corvus, limping back into the guild hall, but not before erasing Nox's guild mark. Nox closes his eyes and lowers his head to the ground before turning around and walking away from the guild._

 _Meanwhile, Carina watches Nox from a distance, getting sadder by the moment. Her mate was just cast out, and he wasn't allowed to even come near the guild. An idea pops into her head as she sees Nox walk back to his and her house. She looks to see that Corvus isn't there any more. She runs towards Nox and lets her know what she thought up, only after yelling at Nox though._

* * *

 _ **At Nox's and Carina's House**_

" _So, you think you can just walk away and leave me alone here?" asks Carina, seeing Nox already packing up his bag. Nox looks up and sees Carina standing at their bedroom door. He throws another set of clothing over to his bag._

" _He's only kicking me out. And you have friends here. I can't take you away from that." He goes to his bag and stuffs his clothes into his bag. "I can't do that to my future mate."_

" _Then take me with you." demands Carina, almost glaring at Nox._

" _Carina. I'm not taking you with me. For the last time, you have friends here. I never did. Just go back-"_

" _Nox!" shouts Carina, causing Nox's eyes to widen in shock. "You aren't leaving me here! Now for the last time, just take me!" shouts Carina, purposely adding an intimate undertone in her words. Nox looks at Carina, seeing a light blush on her face. He walks over to her and places his lips on hers._

" _Do you really want this, Carina?" Carina, still blushing, nods at Nox's words. Nox pushes her onto their bed and proceeds to finish mating with the dragoness, passionate moans echoing in the house._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

"And that's how I left. Or at least how much I remember of it." finishes Nox, leaving out the part of him mating with Carina. Carina stays lying on Nox's shoulder, a light blush adorning her cheeks as she remembers the rest of the story.

The three mages look at him in surprise, shocked that he was banished because he fought his guild master. "H-How could you fight your Guild Master?" asks Lucy and Levy in shock, while Mira giggles into her hand, seeming to understand that male dragon slayers are more prone to violence.

"Well, he tried to beat me so that he could mark Carina. And Dragons aren't too fond of letting their treasures get stolen." Carina then cuddles up against Nox, closer than before. ' _Speaking of which, they should be here-'_ Nox gets ripped from his thoughts when Natsu shouts and gets closer.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouts, while diving down towards Nox and Carina. Nox grabs Carina and slides out of the way, dodging Natsu's fist and the destruction. The three Fairy Tail Mages also jump back, avoiding Natsu's attack.

" **Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"** Gajeel sends a barrage of lances towards the two Dragon Slayers, causing both to jump into the air. The female mages look at the four Dragon Slayers, shocked to see them back and attacking the two mated Dragon Slayers.

"Natsu/Gajeel! Wait!" shouts Lucy and Levy, already too late as Nox creates a wall of darkness in front of him. A blast of fire and more iron shrapnel heads towards them. They press against the wall, pushing against it, cracking it as it tries to break through. Nox smirks to himself, holding the wall with his magic. The wall of darkness breaks, sending the shrapnel and the fire towards the two.

' _Shit...'_ thought Nox, quickly pushing Carina out of the way, taking the full brunt of the Natsu's and Gajeel's attacks. A small explosion covers the area where Nox is, burning some of the trees.

"Nox!" shouts female mages. The four Dragon Slayers and the three exceeds all turn to the ladies.

"Wait, you know those two?!" asks Natsu, pointing to Nox and Carina, the latter of the two landing on the ground. Carina then rises and looks to Nox, who lands on the ground with a thud. Nox rises to his knees and looks at Natsu, almost glaring holes into his body. Nox stands, shirt and jacket ripped to shreds while his pants have some burn holes. The Dragon Slayers look at him, slightly shocked to see him covered in scales. They look at his arms and see some iron shrapnel lodged into his arms. Wendy looks over at him and, luckily, only feels anger, no intent to attack any of them. She then goes over and starts to heal his minor injuries. Meanwhile, Carla is being held back by Happy and Lily, while she starts to shout about not wasting her magic on healing this weird person. Wendy ignores her and proceeds to heal Nox's wounds.

"Um, can you get rid of each of your scales please?" Wendy timidly asks. Nox looks over to her and nods in response, confused at this girl's demeanour. He drops his scales, all of them disappearing back into his skin. Wendy then starts healing him, surprising Nox. Nox then feels relief and sits to let the little healer girl do what she needs.

"They're practically friends! They were helping us out in trying to find you guys!" shouts Lucy, reprimanding Natsu for attacking out of the blue. Natsu then moves his head, switching his gaze between the girls and Nox and Carina, Lucy's words not fully clicking within his brain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" shouts Nox, staying still as the little healer girl finishes up her healing. He then makes a mental note to ask her name as to not call her the 'Little Healer Girl' anymore.

"What's wrong with me?!" shouts back Natsu. "You had kidnapped our friends. Why wouldn't be I attacking you?!"

"We didn't kidnap them, you idiot! They came along with us so they could find you! Now, use what little of that brain you have and listen to your little girlfriend over there, would you?!" shouts Nox, anger radiating in waves, surprising the three girls at the amount of anger that his calm demeanour can hold.

"Listen to him Salamander. Bunny girl over there said they were trying to find us." says Gajeel, Iron Scales already lowered from his skin. He then walks away, grabbing Levy as he walks away to talk to her. Lucy follows Gajeel's example, grabbing Natsu by the back of his scarf and dragging him towards a clearing in the forest. Laxus and Mira follow the example and walk away, leaving Nox, Carina, Wendy and the Exceeds alone.

"Hmph, about time they began the process." Nox mumbles before turning to the Little Healer Girl. "What's your name kid?"

"It's Wendy." she replies, looking up to him in slight confusion. "Um, Nox-san. You're a Dragon Slayer right?" she asks, pretty much already knowing the answer, only wanting to know what element he can use.

"Yeah, I'm the **Night Dragon Slayer.** I can control the Shadows and Darkness." Nox then smells the air surrounding her. "Wendy Marvell, the **Sky Dragon Slayer** , right?" He asks, earning a nod from the small Dragon Slayer. "I don't think I've ever met a slayer as young as you. I'm impressed." Nox then hesitantly rubs the top of Wendy's head. "You'll be really powerful when you're older." Wendy then blushes slightly in embarrassment, already beginning to like him, though still wary of his magic.

Carina shakes her head in amusement, enjoying how Nox is with the young slayer. She then turns to the Exceeds and sees them let go of the white one, seeming like she has calmed down enough. "Hello." The three Exceeds look at Carina, looking up to her. "My name is Carina. What are yours?"

"I'm Happy." speaks the little blue Exceed who's carrying a little green sack around his neck. He then points the the white Exceed who's wearing a dress. "That's Carla. And he's Pantherlily." He finishes while pointing to the black Exceed who only wears pants.

"Exceeds, right?" The three nod and look to her in mild surprise. "Nox-kun and I raised one just like you. A black Exceed with white stripes. His name is Shadow. I think you'll like him if you ever meet him. He's just like Nox in terms of calmness and anger, but he's just as nice and friendly as me."

"Hmm, I think I would like to meet this Exceed. We haven't seen any others since Lector and Frosch." states Lily, wanting to see more of his kind. Happy agrees with his usual 'Aye', while Carla just nods, wanting to meet another, _calmer_ Exceed. Carina keeps talking with them, wanting to learn more about Exceeds and them.

Meanwhile, Nox and Wendy are already sharing stories, getting to know each other. "Once again, I'm impressed Wendy. You've used powerful spells that the rest of us wouldn't have even attempted when we were your age. You'll be stronger than each of us someday." Wendy then blushes at the praise, starting to like him but still not fully trusting the nature of his magic. The group continues to talk, waiting for their friends to return. Wendy stops healing him, his injuries already healed, not leaving any scars on his arms. He smiles at Wendy, praising her for her magic.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Gajeel and Levy_

"Gajeel! Let me down!" shouts Levy, hitting Gajeel's back with every step he takes. Gajeel just smirks to himself, enjoying how feisty his future mate is.

"Geez, calm down would you shrimp? We're almost there alright." finishes Gajeel, his hands resting on her lower back and on her upper thighs. Levy then sighs and relaxes, slightly blushing at Gajeel's hold.

As Gajeel and Levy arrive at the small forest clearing, he sets her down and walks over to a tree and sits down.

"Levy, what do you know about Dragons and our magic?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest while looking directly at her.

"Only what you've told us and what we learned from your dragons. There aren't exactly many books that explain much about your magic and genetics."

"There's actually a book in the Fairy Tail Library that does a pretty good job at explaining our magic and lives."

"What?! I read nearly every book in there. I'm sure I would've read it or found it."

"You wouldn't have been able to. It's not in your language."

"What do you mean by 'not in our language?'" Levy raises an eyebrow at Gajeel's statement.

"It's written in a language meant for Dragons and Dragon Slayers to read. Dragons are born speaking the language and they teach their slayers to speak and read it."

"Okay… but what does that have to do with you?"

"The second passage of that book explains how similar we are to dragons. From our enhanced senses to our fangs, and even our mating processes." At this point Levy blushes harder, her brain already piecing together why Gajeel brought her here alone. "Dragons and Slayers mate with only one person in their lives. And during the mating process, we bite the side of your neck. After that, I don't know. Metalicana never explained that far and the books don't explain it either."

At this point Levy is a blushing mess, face redder than Erza's hair. "S-So, you brought me over here so you could m-mate with me?"

"That's the plan. You do have to agree though."

Levy then nods in agreement, not trusting her voice around the Dragon Slayer. Gajeel walks over to her, towering over Levy's small form. "Just a warning, things might get a little rough." Gajeel smirks as he pushes his girl onto the ground.

Soon after, the small clearing is filled with moans of pleasure and a little of pain.

* * *

 _Natsu and Lucy_

"And you decided to tell me this only now?!" screams Lucy as she stands across from Natsu, who's resting against a tree.

"I mean, it's not like any time would've been a good time. You would've done the same thing any other time I told you." He responds calmly while practically laying on the ground.

"That doesn't matter! You still should've told me!"

"How would I have done that? I can't exactly walk up to you and tell you that you're my mate!"

"Yes, you could've! I wouldn't have exactly said no to you needing to mate with me." Lucy whispers the last sentence, feeling embarrassed at the revelation of her feeling for Natsu.

Natsu looks to her with wide eyes, evidently shocked at her words. As he stands, he walks over to her. "Do you really want to do this?"

Lucy nods as a blush covers her cheeks, turning away in embarrassment. Natsu grabs her chin and turns her back, making her look at him. "Lucy." He leans forward and kisses her while she blushes harder in embarrassment.

' _I would've preferred to have done this a little more romantically, but this will have to do for know.'_ Natsu holds onto Lucy, lowering her back to ground and ridding her of her clothes. Not too long after, Natsu could Lucy's passionate moans echoing in the clearing.

* * *

 _Laxus and Mira_

"So, you just need to mate with me to claim me as yours?" she asks, walking with Laxus with no destination in mind.

"Hmm, yeah. It's how our magic works. We mark our mates, channeling some of our magic into them. And we'll get a boost in our magic strength and in our magic reserves. And so will you." explains Laxus, being surprisingly knowledgeable about the inner workings of his magic.

"And to do that, all you have to do is bite the the area between my neck and shoulder blade?" Laxus nods at her question, not too surprised about Mira being able to understand the process of mating.

"So, why'd you wait this long to ask me?" she asks while stopping and turning to Laxus.

"It wasn't the right time. While we don't have an exact Mating Season, there are times when we feel the need to mate." explains Laxus as he leans his shoulder against a tree. "Our mating pattern follows the same pattern as a dragons. And until that need to mate arises, we don't follow through in wanting to mate with them."

"That doesn't really make much sense though. Why wouldn't they mate until they felt ready?"

"Look at Acnologia. Dragons lived for hundreds of years. And those were they fully grown Dragons. So, until they found their mate and were ready, they wouldn't mate. So, that being said, are really ready for this Mira?"

Mira nods and brings Laxus's head down for a passionate kiss. She brings him to the ground, letting him rid her of her dress and to start the mating process, letting her soft moans echo in his ears.

* * *

 _Back at the Resting Spot_

The three pairs of slayers and mates arrive back at the area where the Exceeds and the three Dragon Slayers are. The mated pairs look up and see Nox already on his feet… well, hands really. Nox is doing a set of handstand pushups while talking with Wendy. Meanwhile the Exceeds are talking with Carina, already taking a liking to her.

"Oh, you're back." says Carina, looking up from her conversation with the Exceeds. Nox hears her words and pushes off of his hands, landing back on his feet. The Dragon Slayers, minus Wendy, smell the marks on the three pairs, already knowing that they let them know about Dragons and mating.

' _About damn time. You should've mated with them before you even left the guild.'_ thought Nox, as he sees small dragon tattoos forming on their necks. He looks over at Natsu and sees him still wearing the scarf. "Natsu, you're gonna have to remove your scarf for the next couple of weeks."

"What? Why?" he asks while holding onto his scarf. Nox then motions to his neck, pointing to the forming mate mark. Natsu then nods and slowly removes his scarf, wrapping it around his forehead instead. Wendy then notices the similar marks on all of their necks, and proceeds to blush as she remembers what she learned about Dragons and mating

"Just remember to keep those marks showing until they've fully formed. It should only be a matter of days or weeks, depending on how strong your bond is." Nox then moves his jacket out of the way and shows his mate mark. "It'll look something like this when it's fully formed. And you should be able to feel a slight increase in your magic power."

"Nox-kun, I know you wanted to join then but I think it's time we head out now." Carina then walks up to her mate and whispers in his ear. "Shadow will be wondering why we've been gone for so long. We told him we'd be back within a week." Nox nods in agreement, knowing that it's been nearly two and a half weeks since they left Shadow with some trusted old friends of hers.

The other Dragon Slayers catch her words and turn to them. "What? You're leaving already?" asks Natsu as he looks to Nox.

"Yeah, she and I have someone we really need to get back to."

"Yeah, he's been waiting for a long time already."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" asks Gajeel.

"Where are we supposed to go? The Royal Military will be after us and if Fairy Tail hears about us, they'll track us down." Lucy asks, looking slightly worried about their current situation. Nox and Carina share a look before nodding in unison.

"We've got a place you can go to." Nox and Carina say, surprising the the Dragons Slayers and the three mates. The group turn to them and and all ask the same question.

"Where?"

"A new home." they respond in unison. "For all of you."

* * *

 **Wolf: And that's a wrap for Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **And apologies for taking so long on this. Just so you guys know it was a number of things that caused me to stop writing, but the main two were mental health and a laptop issue. I don't want to get into the details about my mental health, but just know that I am working on it. I swear it won't take months for the next chapters to come out. As for my laptop, I saved up to buy a new one, and this one is much better than my old one. So, here's hoping it lasts much longer than my old one.**

 **Anyway, I'm rambling. The next chapter is already in the works. It'll be out much earlier than this one came out. I'll see you then.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginnings

**Wolf: What's up everyone? Welcome to the Fourth Chapter of** _ **Draconian Heart.**_ **Big thanks to everyone who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **And yes, I am still alive! I'm not giving up this story when so many of you like it.**

 **Enough of that, so…**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: New Beginnings**

 _Three Days Later_

"Welcome to Starfall!" exclaims Carina, spreading her arms and twirling around as she and their new friends enter the city.

Starfall is a city much larger than Magnolia. And surprisingly, only houses one guild that rests in the center of the city. As the Mages and Exceeds walk past the buildings, they can't help but stare at all of the white structures.

"Wait until nightfall. You'll see one of the reasons why this place is called Starfall." adds Nox, walking to the front of the group, joining Carina and holding her hand as she smiles at their new friends.

"This place already looks beautiful!" exclaims Lucy, excited to see the rest of the city and the night stars later in the day.

"Kind of reminds me of Crocus." mentions Natsu, earning nods and hums of approval from the rest of the group.

"Yeah, this city was built to be in the same style of Crocus. Only less Royal and more Guild based." responds Nox, turning his head to look at the Ex-Fairy Tail Mages.

"Although, by Guild based, he means that the one guild here is responsible for protecting this city from being attacked." adds Carina, also turning to talk to their friends.

"One guild is the only protection this city has?" ask Levy, an eyebrow raised in questioning.

"Got to admit, that's a little hard to believe." adds Gajeel, "How can one guild protect that many people?"

"Easy, almost all of them are Lost Magic users. And there are 10 other Dragon Slayers there. A couple for **Water** , one more for **Lightning** , another **Poison** , a **Celestial** one, a pair of **Earth** ones, one of **Ice** , and a pair of **Silver**."

"There are **Silver Dragon Slayers** out there?" asks Gajeel, raising his eyebrow as he questions them.

"Yeah, they essentially have the same moves as you do. Metal Dragons all have similar abilities. They just happen to be a little more rarer than your metal."

"We will let you know though, they aren't as strong as you are." adds Carina, "Except for maybe the **Water Dragon Slayers** and the **Ice Dragon Slayer**."

"Are they all that weak?" asks Laxus.

"Not weak, Just not as powerful as you. Probably on the same level as Lucy." adds Nox, smirking as he feels a glare from Lucy and Natsu. "I wasn't calling her weak Natsu. Strong, but not in terms of physical strength."

"And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?" asks Lucy, still glaring at Nox.

"He's talking about your Magic Reserves." adds in Carina. "They're impressively high for a **Celestial Mage.** Most **Celestial Mages** have probably half of what you have." explains Carina, saving Nox from a possible fight with Natsu. "Those three **Dragon Slayers** are powerful, able to match Nox in speed, but not in strength. And as you've already seen, Natsu and Gajeel can break past Nox's defenses. The same goes for you Laxus, we can tell how powerful you are. And you four are already levels above them."

"So, how strong is the master?" asks Levy, shocked at how powerful their mages are.

"That's a question you should save for the master. Save the questions for later. They should be waiting for us."

* * *

 _Draconian Heart_

"Well, it seems they're already back. Missed them, Shadow?" asks a blue haired man in a blue button up shirt and a black vest.

The black and white Exceed flies around the guild, excitement coming off of him in waves. "Mizu, how far are they?" He asks while landing on the table next to the man.

He quickly sniffs the air, "At least a mile out. Shouldn't be too long. And I can smell ten extra scents. Three pairs of mates, and four others. Guess they found who they were looking for." Mizuko smiles as he turns to the rest of the guild. "Hey! Nox and Carina are returning!"

The guild erupts into cheers, excited about their friends returning and the possibility of gaining some new ones.

"Hmph, it'll be great to see Carina again. It's always nice seeing her beautiful face." says a red haired mage wearing a simple jacket over his black shirt. He leans against the bar, looking at the door in suspense.

"You know she's mated with Nox, right Seth?" asks the blue haired bartender, wearing a plain white shirt with a blue skirt and a pair of white sandals. She smirks as she sees Seth's face fall before looking back to the door.

"Ah, just a roadblock before I can make her mine, Elinda."

' _Why do I even bother? He's never understood the mating process.'_ thought Elinda, sighing as she serves another guild member.

"Hey, maybe don't let Nox hear you say that. You saw what happened to the last guy that flirted with Carina." reminds a purple haired guy sitting on the railing of the second floor. The guild all shudder as they remember the wounds inflicted on their guildmate.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that Carina was able to hold him back." recounts the black haired male, still afraid of the **Night Dragon Slayer.**

* * *

 _Nox and the others_

Nox's ear twitches, hearing the end of the conversation. He smiles to himself, able to hear the fear in his voice.

"What you smiling about?" asks Gajeel.

"Just something I heard." He points forward, pointing out the guild hall at the end of the street. "We're almost there."

* * *

 _Guild Hall_

The guild comes into sight, surprising the mages with how big the hall is.

The guild hall, despite how humble they made it seem, is actually a two story guild hall with a with an obvious Dragon Scale motif sported on the arches and all around the marble exterior. The outside of the guild hall is lined with wood and marble making it look like the rest of the city but with it's own charm. A solid marble arch rests in front of the guild hall, the name _Draconian Heart_ in blue letters.

"This is the Guild Hall? Not what I expected." says Mira, slightly shocked at how the guild looks.

"How have we never heard of this guild?" asks Levy, recalling the time she worked with the Magic Council. "There was no mention of another guild being formed."

"It's cause this guild doesn't like having that much attention." Nox turns around and looks at the others. "According to Master Dravyn, this guild was founded to be a haven for all **Lost Magic** users." He looks back to the guild doors. "He prefers to have **Lost Magic** users, some of them have been shunned from their hometown. As for not hearing about it a year ago, that's because it's been around since you disappeared on Tenroujima."

"It's been around that long and they've never made yourselves public or even entered the Grand Magic Games?" asks Lucy, still finding it odd.

"Not every guild is interested in fame or being called the strongest. Draconian Heart is just here to protect and take care of their mages." Nox explains, being surprisingly knowledgeable about the guild. "Besides, we would've just lost like the rest of the guilds did." He mutters to himself, making sure the other Dragon Slayers don't hear him.

"Why do know so much about this guild? I thought you said that you two weren't in a guild." asks Laxus.

"Because of our interest in joining Fairy Tail?" asks Carina, starting to lean on Nox. They all nod and voice their agreements. "Well, that was Nox's idea. He said it would make it easier to find out what happened to you. We've been a part of Draconian Heart for a little over two years now. We joined six months after leaving the old guild." She then moves her dress out of the way and shows a white guild mark on her right thigh. The guild mark consists of a Dragon head, with a small flame outline behind it.

They then look to Nox, seeing him lift up his shirt to reveal his black guild mark on the right side of his chest. "We could smell that you had left, but we needed to know why. I do feel bad for lying to your master, but it needed to be done."

"Once we learned why you left, we thought maybe you would want to join us in Draconian Heart."

"You do know this was all riding on whether or not we were kicked out of Fairy Tail, right?" asks Laxus, wanting to know more about the duo's plan.

"We know. But we already knew you would be getting kicked out."

"How?" asks Wendy, now more interested in the duo.

"One of our guildmates is precognitive." This gains the attention of Carla and Wendy, both knowing little of the ability. "He knew of the time frame when you would be kicked out. But he was a little hesitant on the details. He said we wouldn't like the reasons why you were 'banished'."

At his words, they all get a crestfallen look on their faces. "Yeah… we don't really want to bring that up anymore."

"Fair enough. You don't have to tell us." starts Nox, stepping away from the group to walk to the guild doors. "Now, why don't meet the guild members? See if you like them and the master." The group then smiles as they see Nox push the doors open. "Welcome to Draconian Heart."

The guild is just as they expected, crazy when some of the mages tackle Nox and drag him into their match. Carina smiles as she watches Nox train and play with some of the younger mages. The mated duo then get tackled in a hug from their Exceed, Shadow.

Natsu and the others watch on as they see some mages on the upper floor, watching over the rest of them with a smile on their faces. They mages on the top floor look to the door and see a group of Mages and Exceeds. One of them smirks to herself and jumps off to go and greet the, possibly new, mages.

"So, you're the ones Nox mentioned he wanted to bring back. The name's Selena, one of Draconian Heart's resident **Dark Magic** users." The girl beams at them, slightly bending at the waist.

"The name's Natsu. That's Lucy and the blue cat is Happy. The metal freak show is Gajeel. He's with Levy, and his Exceed is Lily. The hard-headed blond is Laxus and he's with Mirajane. And last, but not least is Wendy and her Exceed Carla." Natsu gives the girl a brief introduction of themselves. All of them, minus Laxus and Gajeel, smile and greet the new mage. Selena looks over the group, making note of the dragon marks on their necks. She also reads into their magic power, noting how powerful they are, and how they still are growing their magic.

"All of you just mated, didn't you?" Selena asks out of nowhere, causing the girls to blush and the guys to turn away with red creeping up their necks. She smirks as their reaction, turning around and walking back into the guild. The mages shake off their blush, following after Selena. "We have multiple Dragon Slayers in here. The mating process in well known to everyone. Well, except that one guy, Seth." She points to a guy at the bar, who's staring intently at Carina. "He's been trying to get with Carina since they joined." She whispers to them, trying to keep it quiet from Nox.

"He doesn't know of it? What magic does he use?" asks Mira, thinking that might shed some light on the subject.

"Oh, he's a **Sand God Slayer."** she replies nonchalantly, slightly shocking the group. "Yeah, just like you slayers, there are more of them too."

"There's more of them?" asks Levy, shocked at the number of them. She earns a nod from Selena, confirming the many of them. "Wait, so, what's your magic?"

She smirks and gives a toothed grin, "Selena, The **Darkness Devil Slayer."** She shows off her magic, covering her arms in **Darkness Magic**. "My magic is just like Nox's, although he is stronger than me. Stupid Dragon Force." She adds the last part as a mutter, only the **Dragon Slayers** hearing her. From his table with Carina, he smiles and chuckles softly as he hears Selena. He continues talking with Carina, looking at Natsu and the others from time to time. "If you're thinking about joining, you should. We're all family here. We never turn on each other."

The group all smile, being pulled closer into joining the guild. They look around the guild, enjoying how well everyone seems to get along. "Reminds me of Fairy Tail. With one less stripper." They smile as they sit and the bar.

"So, you're joining?" Selena leans forward, bending at the waist, and smiling at them.

"Yeah, who gives our guild marks?" asks Lucy, already knowing where she'll put her guild mark.

"That will be one of our **Water Dragon Slayers.** Her name is Elinda, and she's right behind you." Selena responds, pointing their bartender. The blue haired girl smiles and waves at them as they turn around.

"Hiya! The name's Elinda!" She gives a fanged smile, greeting the new guild mages. She is a short girl, taller than Levy, but shorter than Lucy and Mira. Her blue hair is long, but has some white hair dyed into it. She grabs the guild stamp and has them line up as from their guild mark. "So, where are you getting your guild marks?"

* * *

 _Draconian Heart, Later_

The new mages all stand and talk with Selena, showing off their guild marks which are in the same place as their last ones. "Welcome to Draconian Heart, Home to Lost Magic Users." greets Nox and Carina, talking their place next to the group. "You'll get along great with everyone. Well, except for maybe him and Laxus."

"Oh, that's what I wanted to warn you about Laxus. There is a **First Generation Lightning Dragon Slayer,** and he isn't too fond of the second generation. So he might fight you when he learns that you've joined." adds Selena, finally remembering what she wanted to say.

"A first generation **Lightning Dragon Slayer.** I highly doubt that he's anywhere near the same level as Laxus." adds Mira, knowing just how powerful Laxus truly is.

"Oh, I know he's not, but he might as well know about him. His name is Raiden, and he's really quick to anger. So, if he senses anyone with the same **Lightning Magic** , he wants to fight them to prove that he's the better lightning user."

"Kinda reminds me of Natsu." responds Laxus, recalling the times Natsu would fight him. Laxus then shifts to left, dodging a sudden fist and lightning spear. Laxus then grabs the guy's arm and throws him into the opposite wall. "Was that him?" He looks at the guy and sees a tall guy, taller than Natsu, with blond hair down to his shoulders.

"Yeah, that would be Raiden." responds Selena as she looks at the Dragon Slayer resting on the wall.

Raiden jumps off the wall, looking at the new **Lightning Dragon Slayer.** He growls as he feels the same magic as his father's. "So, you're the one that has his powers." He makes his way over to Laxus, lightning flaring at his fingertips. "No one else should have his magic. I'm his son!" He appears in front of Laxus, swinging his right fist at Laxus's face. Laxus dodges and swings his fist downward, knocking Raiden into the floor. Raiden stays down, nearly unconscious from the one hit.

Nox walks over and picks up the fallen mage, shaking his head as he once again loses to a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. He carries him over his shoulders, dropping him off at his usual table where he can grumble to himself. "You know, I knew that you would lose, but I didn't think it would be that fast." He sits across from Raiden, poking at the obvious sore spot.

"Why does he have my father's lacrima?" He whispers to himself, knowing that Nox heard him.

"He has Tempest's magic? I thought you said-"

"I know, but that magic feels and smells exactly the same as his." He finishes, turning away from Nox and the rest of his guild mates. Nox nods in understanding, leaving him alone to join his new friends.

"How are you liking the guild so far?" Carina asks, seeing the new mages laughing and talking with the rest of the guild.

"I love it already! And Elinda is a great cook! Still doesn't beat Mira's though!" Natsu responds, eating pounds of meat that's on his plate.

"So, when are we going to meet the Guild Master?" asks Wendy, looking around the guild to try and get used to the scents.

"Oh, he should be out from his office soon." responds Nox, appearing on Wendy's left. "He can smell whenever new someone joins the guild."

"Smell? What do you mean by-?" starts Levy, hearing what Nox explained to Wendy.

"So, the First Generation Dragon Slayers are here." A new voice interrupts the question, causing all of the mages in the guild hall to look to the second floor. The tall guild master looks over the mages, also gauging the magic power of the new recruits. "Raiden, show a little more restraint when a new **Lightning Magic** user joins our ranks. As for you four," he starts as he looks to the four new **Dragon Slayers** , "I'll need to see your magic firsthand. The same goes for you three." He then motions to the female mages in the group. "All seven of you will have a test of sorts." He smirks and runs his tan hand through his long dark blue hair. "The seven of you, against me." He then stops holding back his magic, finally showing off just how powerful he really is.

The group of mages all look in shock at the intensive magic power coming off of the master. _'That's Master Dravyn?'_ They think, with varying degrees of fear in their thoughts. They feel the magic pressure being put out and learn, they haven't felt this intensity of magic power since after their war with the Alvarez Empire.

"Power and magic rivaling the Five Dragon Gods of Giltena. Meet the new Magic Dragon, the Son of Acnologia." The new members go wide eyed as they hear Nox. "The Guild Master of Draconian Heart, Master Dravyn." The master smiles as Nox finishes his introduction.

He walks downstairs, "Come with me. This city has an arena built specifically for your test." He then waves his hand, letting them know to follow him as he walks out of the guild hall. The new mages follow after him, quickly catching up with Master Dravyn.

"I think the master is in over his head with this group." Elinda says from her position behind the bar.

"I'd say so. Natsu has the most potential with him being the son of Igneel. And Wendy feels powerful enough to go toe to toe with some of our more powerful A-Class mages." adds Selena, leaning against the bar as they watch the new members and the Master walk in the distance.

"Don't forget about Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, Lucy, and Levy. Those two Dragon Slayers could beat me easily, without their Dragon Force. As for Mira, tales of the Majin have spread this far, and she's a dangerous force to be reckoned with. As for Lucy and Levy, from what I know, they have potential." starts Nox, few members starting to listen to him.

"Remember, Lucy has access to the **Star Dresses.** And Levy is only limited by her imagination. Like you said, Nox, once they train, they'll give me some trouble." finishes Carina, holding Shadow in front of her chest. The rest of the guild start paying attention, now captured by the potential strength of the new members.

"But remember, this is Master Dravyn we're talking about. Only six of us were able to lay a hand on him." reminds Seth, the six members of the guild humming in approval.

"We remember, but we also need to know this. Four Dragons, One Demon, and Two Powerful Witches. This might be more than the Master can handle." finishes Raiden, sitting on the table closer to the bar. "He may be the son of Acnologia, but that doesn't mean he's all powerful."

* * *

 _Starfall_

The Master leads the group through the city, making his way to the other side of town to where the city has an arena built for him. "I know what you might be thinking, but you can trust me. Though I may be his son, Acnologia didn't raise me. All that I have from him is my magic." He turns his head to look at his new mages.

"You look like him though." responds Laxus, walking at the back of the group. Mira looks around the city, seeing all of the citizens whisper and look at Master Dravyn.

"You don't show your face outside of the guild often, do you?" asks Wendy, hearing the surprise at seeing the guild master.

"No, I don't. Guild matters typically take up my time. And I do spend time outside of the city to make sure no one comes to destroy the city and the guild hall." He responds calmly, not sounding rushed or agitated.

"Master Dravyn," Lucy calls out, "Why do you want us to fight you?"

Dravyn smiles to himself, stopping in the middle of the street, "Think of it as an S-Class Exam and a team building training. If anyone can manage to scratch or scar me, then they will be considered an S-Class mage of Draconian Heart. And so far, only six mages have managed to hurt me. Those mages are Nox, Elinda, Raiden, Seth, Anubia, and Selena." He finishes, not surprising the amount of mages or those he mentioned.

But before the mages can ask about the other two names, the Master finishes his explanation, "As for why all of you are fighting me at once, I need to see how well you will fight with anyone. You may have been part of the same guild, but based on what we have learned in your past exploits, you need to learn how to work together, with everyone, not just the members in your team." He turns around and looks to his recruits. "Let's look at Nox, Selena, and Anubis. The three of them have similar magic, and they've used that to their advantage. Those three are unquestionably the strongest trio in our guild. They trust each other, and cover the others weaknesses while also using their strengths to their advantage."

After listening to the Master's speech, the group think back and realize, even though they have fought together, they haven't worked together. "Let's get going. They should be opening the arena now." He continues walking, knowing that they are still looking at him before walking to catch up with him.

* * *

 _The Dragon's Den, Arena_

"Welcome to The Dragon's Den." Dravyn says as he looks to the building that towers over all the houses in the area. "This is a three story building that the guild is allowed to use when they want to fight or train. Here, you can go to your maximum potential without worrying about damaging the surrounding area."

"Is a three story building really necessary for training?" asks Levy, shocked the height of the building.

"Yes. The first floor is for any combat and defensive training. The second floor is for personal training. There are dummies there that can withstand the strongest of attacks. However, they will burn if overexposed to fire. And the third floor is more meant for mental and magic training. It can withstand the greatest of magical pressure. So, anyone can empty their reserves and fight on for as long as they can." explains the Master, "Come on now. Let's see just how well each of you can fight." He walks inside, walking past the doors and into the first floor battlegrounds.

The members are walk onto the battlefield, impressed by the size of it. "Nice, you said that we can go all out right?" asks Natsu, raging for a battle where he can go 100% without any lasting damage to the city.

"If you want a chance to lay a hand on me, only giving it your all will do." The Guild Master removes his floor length coat, throwing it to the wall. His combat attire consists off a white sleeveless shirt that hangs loosely off his torso. He wears a pair of tight-fitting black pants that can stretch and adapt to his moves. His long dark blue hair is styled that is very reminiscent, even having it as long as Acnologia had it. On his shoulders, Natsu and the others can see white markings on him, the styling also showing his relation to The Black Dragon.

Dravyn stretches, slowly flexing to get his body used to what he'll have to do. Natsu and the gang follow suit, stretching and warming up for their fight. "Once one of you makes the first move, we'll begin." He shifts into his battle stance, waiting for the first move.

Natsu looks the master, fire igniting in his hands and climbing up his arms. Laxus smirks as his lightning aura covers his body, letting his coat fly off his shoulders. Gajeel grins evilly and covers his body in **Iron Scales** , pounding his fist into his open hand. Wendy gets a determined look on her face, already preparing her first spell to enhance her friends. Mira enters a battle stance, waiting for the right moment to transform into one of her **Take Over** souls. Lucy grabs one of her keys, ready to summon and equip one of her **Star Dresses**. Meanwhile, Levy stand at the ready, also looking for ways that might allow them to land a hit on the Master.

' _Fighting the Master, when all of us haven't spent time learning how to work together.'_ thought Levy, hoping more that Natsu and Gajeel are realizing that they'll have to work together.

" **Enchant: Ile Arms, Armor, Vernier!"** The group of seven people feel themselves get stronger, lighter, and more durable.

' _So, an enchanter. Let's see just how well they can use it to their advantage.'_ Master Dravyn looks at the group, his eyes focusing on the group to find any weaknesses that he can exploit. He raises his hand to block as he sees Natsu start to rush forward. "I said be smart about this Natsu." He grabs Natsu's fist, stopping his attack midway through. Not even flinching or reacting to the intensity of Natsu's flames. " _His_ flames burn hotter than yours, Natsu." He sidesteps to his left, dodging a lightning bolt and an iron spear. He smirks as he sees Gajeel rush forward, moving his arm to throw Natsu into Gajeel. Natsu pushes himself off of Gajeel, landing back with the other mages.

"Just what I expected from Achologia's son. He didn't even have to use magic." says Natsu, letting the others know what he just learned.

"No magic to stop you… what else did we expect?" responds Lucy, switching her key to Loke's. " **Open, Gate of the Lion: Leo! Star Dress: Leo!"** She opens up Loke's gate, summoning him to the field while also transforming her clothes into the black dress.

" **Star Dress** … shouldn't have expected anything else from a Heartfilia." He smirks and rushes forward, instantly appearing in front group, surprising them with how fast he really is. "' _Let's see just how well your close combat skills are.'_ His closes his fist and aims his uppercut towards Lucy. The group all look as they see Dravyn connect with Lucy, sending her back into the opposite wall.

"Lucy!" shout the group, all turning to face the master only to see him back at his starting position.

Natsu succumbs to his rage and unleashes his **Lightning Dragon Mode. "Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"**

"Wait!"

The words hit Natsu too late as his attack hits its target. Dravyn smirks as the attack gets closer, waiting for a better moment to truly show why he's the Magic Dragon. Right before the attack hits him, he inhales and 'eats' the lightning and flames. "He's a lot smarter than you too." He slowly walks towards them. " **Dragon's Roar"** He inhales, gathering his magic before releasing a white and blue beam of magic towards the group.

" **Solid Script: Shield!"**

" **Iron's Dragon's Shield!"**

The two defensive spells combine, forming a large metal shield covering all of them while Wendy works on healing Lucy. The roar pushes forward, cracking the shield under the intense pressure. The three mages still standing stand behind the duo, starting to channel their magic into them to hold the shields further against the attack.

" **Regulus Impact!"** Loke comes crashing down from above the Master, who stops his roar to side step out of the way.

"Leo, the Celestial Lion, correct?" His silent glare gives him his answer. "There's no need for worry. She is still very much alive. I hold myself back when fighting the new mages." Loke stays silent, still ready to attack. "I don't plan to seriously injure them. But if they can't withstand me, then they haven't learned a thing. And I'm sorry for this." Dravyn disappears once more, appearing behind Loke, who now has a hole in his left torso. "Now, let's see how they're doing." He turns around and looks at the group, who's currently trying to break down the shield.

"We're not done yet!" shouts Natsu, as he, Gajeel, and Laxus break through the metal shield. "We're still up, and we can still fight."

" **Satan Soul: Sitri!"** Mira jumps out of the broken shield, rushing towards the master. She proceeds to slash at the master, who steps back out of the way. He slowly steps to the side, dodging a flame-powered slash.

"So, you are smart." Dravyn spins on one leg, connecting his foot with Mira's torso, pushing her back to the rest of the group.

Lucy wakes back up, supported by Levy. She looks at the battle, also trying to find ways to be able to hit the master. ' _How are we supposed to land a hit against him?'_ Lucy and Levy stare on as the other five get closer and try to land a single hit on him. Master Dravyn dodges and counters their attacks. He grabs onto Gajeel and Natsu's arms, using them to slam into Laxus and Mira. He throws them across the field, then rushes towards Wendy before kicking her torso and launching her towards the group. He feels pain in his left bicep, and looks to see small bruises slowly forming.

"Impressive, but as you are now, you can't hurt me." He says in disdain, " **Magic Dragon's Control: Unlock"** Master Dravyn thrusts his hand onto the battlefield, causing a surge of power to run through the Dragon Slayers. Magic starts to flare out of them, causing an aura of their element to form around them. The other three mages watch on as the feel the Dragon Slayer's magic reach higher levels than thought possible.

' _How is that even possible?'_ They thought as they stare at their four friends.

The four Dragon Slayers roar, feeling magic and power coursing through their veins. They all stare at the Master, causing him to smile and prepare for the next round.

* * *

 _Draconian Heart_

The guild falls silent as the Slayers all look towards the arena, the mages all shocked as their hear four separate roars. They're surprised even more as they feel magic flare. "That's not the Master." starts Seth, "That feels hotter than his."

"That's Natsu's!" exclaims Happy, just as surprised at the magic he's flaring out.

"That's not just Natsu's." starts Nox, looking to the group of Exceeds, "That's all four of the Dragons." The guild all hear Nox, still in shock at the reveal.

"He's fought four Dragon Slayers before, isn't that right, Nox?" A new voice calls out as he jumps down from the rafters. He lands on his knee, rising back up to look Nox.

"Anubis. These Slayers are stronger than us. Laxus is stronger than the rest of them, and Natsu and Gajeel broke through my shields."

"Well, they've never faced a God before. And Dravyn may be the closest we have to one. Remember, he still has a number of tricks up his sleeve."

"Like we said before the Master is the son of Acnologis, but that does not mean that he is all powerful." Nox walks towards Anubis, staring him down while Anubis does the same.

"But when has he ever lost?" Anubis adds, making the rest of the guild remember, Master Dravyn always has a plan, and ever since the beginning of this guild, he has never lost.

* * *

 **Wolf: And that wraps up Chapter Four of** _ **Draconian Heart.**_ **Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

 **Quick thing, as you can see, the guild houses lost magic users. So, if you have any characters you want added or that you made and want me to add, leave it down in the review and I'll look it over.**

 **That being said… This is Wolf, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon's Peak

**Wolf: What's up everyone?! Welcome to Chapter 5 of** _ **Draconian Heart.**_ **This chapter will finish up the cliffhanger from the last chapter, and continue in the guildhall.**

 **As usual, thanks to everyone who has Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Dragon's Peak**

 _The Dragon's Den_

The four Dragon Slayers roar as their magic gets refilled and exceeds their magic capabilities. They look over at Master Dravyn, seeing him through their magic auras. Their magic auras die down, showing them in their **Dragon Force.** All of them look at themselves, seeing scales cover their arms, and in Natsu and Gajeel's case, their faces.

Natsu feels fire crawling up his arms, feeling it burn hotter than he's ever felt. He sees his arms covered in red scales, covering up to his shoulder, and even to the sides of his face. He looks towards Dravyn, smirking at the power increase that he received.

Wendy has a gust of wind always blowing around her. She also has white feathery scales on her ankles and wrists, with white scales surrounding the area. Her hair grows out wilder, and turns pink, flowing around in the wind. She gets a fiercer look on her face, glaring at the Master, while also welcoming the power increase.

Gajeel has full body iron scales that are black. His hair became more rigid and now reflects the light in the room. He gets an eviller look on his face, glaring at the master. He pounds his iron fist into his hand, the clanking sound echoing in the room.

Laxus, on the other hand, gets a dragon scale pattern on his arms, letting him know that his Dragon Slaying Magic has fully activated. His lightning starts sparking around his body, starting to form his lightning aura once more.

The four slayers look at each other, sharing a nod before looking at the Guild Master. They all rush forward, planning to overtake him by force. Master Dravyn grins as they come closer, rushing forward to meet them strikes.

"H-How did they?" questions Lucy and Levy. Mira only stares, wondering just what the Master did to enhance their abilities. The trio watches on as the group of four Dragon Slayers move faster than they can track, slashing and trying to connect each of their attacks to Dravyn.

The guild master smiles as he keeps moving back and countering their strikes when he can, starting to enjoy the thrill of four full-powered dragons. ' _Maybe I should add Nox, Elinda, and Crystal. Those three are some of our more powerful Dragons and they could use some_ _ **Magic Unlocking.**_ _Or maybe I could unlock all of them.'_ He thinks to himself, while also fighting back and connecting his slashes and strikes to the four Slayers. He focuses again on the fight, catching the fists of Natsu and Gajeel, while also jumping back to avoid Wendy and Laxus's attacks. He slams the two slayers into the ground in front of him and kicks both of them into the other two slayers. " **Magic Dragon's Burst!"** Dravyn focuses his magic to the front of him and sends it forward, pushing the Dragon Slayers further back.

The trio of female mages looks at the five slayers, finally seeing just what their attacks and defenses are doing to each other. "Just what is the master?" asks Lucy, her eyes just barely keeping up with the battle.

"What else did we expect from Acnologia's son? And I doubt he's going all out against them," adds Levy, more shocked than before.

"I'm sure he isn't. But if he is, I doubt our friends will be able to hurt him," adds Mira, not surprising Lucy and Levy.

"He's got to have a weak point though. We just need to find it," responds Lucy, her and Levy trying to figure out a weak point.

" **Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"** Natsu calls out as he descends and connects his fist with Dravyn's arm, causing the floor to crack below them. Dravyn smiles as he feels the heat coming off of Natsu's flames.

"Impressive!" The master exclaims in excitement, using his free hand to catch Gajeel's fist. "Almost there, Gajeel!" He glances over at Laxus and sees him, in his lightning form, making his way over. He looks in the other direction and sees Wendy, floating off the ground, ready to launch her attack. "I think it's time to kick up a notch." Master Dravyn swings Gajeel, flinging him into Natsu and sending them aside. He looks over at Laxus and steps back as Laxus reappears and hammers his fist into the ground. "Getting closer." He spins on one leg and roundhouse kicks Laxus, kicking him back to Natsu and Gajeel. He jumps back, feeling razor-sharp winds rush past him. "Nearly shredded my clothes, Wendy." He turns and shifts to his left as Wendy aims her **Sky Dragon's Talon** at his torso. He places a hand on her stomach, and focuses a magic blast that launches her towards the other slayers."Very well done. Let's kick it up a notch."

The guild master focuses his magic, making it more potent than the slayers have ever felt. Dravyn's eyes transform into slits, showing just how much power he is using. **"Teleport."** The master appears in front of the four slayers, marking all of them with a small dragon insignia that teleports them outside of the city.

The three female mages look in shock as Dravyn looks over and also marks them with a small dragon. "You three are coming with them."

He teleports them out of the city, in the mountains that lie to the north of the city. The land near a cavern, with the four Dragon Slayers looking around.

"Welcome to the Dragon's Peak."

* * *

 _Guild Hall_

The guild continues their chat, simply used to the feeling of the magic exuding from the arena. The guild stops talking as they feel no more magic coming from there. The dragon slayers smell them in a new area and let the guild members know.

"He's teleported them out of the arena. They're at the mountains just outside the city," explains Eizen, one of the guild's **Earth Dragon Slayers**.

"Dragon's Peak exactly. The master is invested in them, isn't he?" asks Crystal, the guild's **Ice Dragon Slayer.**

"Well, he did meet the slayers that killed his father, so of course he is," responds Nox, resting his head against Carina's lap while Shadow rests on his chest.

"The man who would've been Dragon King… he turned down a powerful title," adds Anubis, now sitting with the rest of the guild.

"But it _is_ just a title. Natsu wouldn't have had any magic boosts even if he did accept it." responds Mizuko, "Besides, he's already a king."

"He'll be much more when Dravyn gets serious." Nox said as he smirks, feeling the potential of Natsu's flames even from the guild.

* * *

 _Natsu and the others_

" **Magic Dragon's Roar!"** Dravyn roars, sending his magic blast to the four Slayers who jump out of the way, the blast just barely skimming their feet. The Master smirks as the four slayers move and react faster then they could before. ' _They've adjusted to their increase quite well.'_ He jumps back as Gajeel slams his fist downward.

' _Almost there.'_ Gajeel thinks as he looks up at Dravyn with a smirk. He pushes off and rockets to the master, changing his arm into a sword. " **Iron Dragon's Sword!"** He swings his arm forward, only for it to be stopped by Dravyn catching it between his hands.

"Move faster Gajeel. Use the shadows." He whispers as he lifts him and slams him into the ground behind him. He turns back around and narrowly dodges a lightning bolt from Laxus. He turns to face Laxus and rushes towards him. "Let's see what you can do now, Dreyar."

" **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"** He slams his fist downward as Dravyn gets closer. Dravyn smirks, coating his fist in his magic as he aims to meet Laxus's attack.

" **Magic Dragon's Iron Fist"** Dravyn connects with Laxus's attack, magic flaring out from Dravyn as he slowly pushes forward. "Embrace the Dragon." He looks at Laxus as he pushes forward and sends Laxus rolling back into the mountainside.

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Wendy shouts as she comes to the ground, sending waves of wind towards Dravyn. He stands as he takes the attack, turning to look at as Wendy. He pushes forward as his clothes ripped from the wind. He flares his magic out, stopping her attack in its tracks, causing her to step back and look surprised. "You can-!" She is interrupted when Dravyn appears in front of her, his fist in her stomach.

"You're stronger than you believe Wendy." He whispers to her and focuses a magic blast to her stomach, sending flying into Natsu, who catches her before rushing forward.

"Dravyn!" He shouts and roars as he closes in on the master, " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He reaches forward, aiming to punch Dravyn's jaw. Dravyn looks at him as he takes a step back, only feeling the heat from Natsu's flames. "I'm not done yet! **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"** He moves to rush forward but is stopped when Dravyn catches him.

"These flames can burn hotter, and you know they can. **Magic Dragon's Roar!"** The stream of magic hits him and pushes him back to the other slayers. "I said, 'Stop holding back!" He flares out his magic once more, his dragon form forming in his aura.

The four slayers look at the master in suspense, feeling just how much magic this Dragon is putting out. They growl as they see his eyes turn into his red slits. They remember Dravyn's words and focus on their magic, pushing themselves even further.

" **Fire Dragon King Mode!"**

" **Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!"**

The duo transform, they magic getting another boost. Wendy inhales more air around her, refilling her magic and boosting her strength. Laxus roars and pushes to his limits once again, he dragon scales now more pronounced. They look back at the Master, ready to attack with all their strength.

" **Fire Dragon King's Gleaming Fire!"**

" **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"**

" **Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar!"**

" **Lightning Dragon's Roaring Thunder!"**

All four slayers unleash their attack, combining as it rushes towards the guild master. The guild master grins as he sees the joint attack, ' _So, they can work together. Well done.'_ His grin shifts into a smirk as he thrusts his hands out, connecting the bottoms of his wrists, with his right hand on top of his left. " **Magic Dragon's Shield!"** A magic circle forms in front of him stopping the **Unison Raid** from hitting him. The combined attack hits his shield, causing a powerful gale to surround the shielded mage. Dravyn looks at the young mages and closes his eyes, enjoying the fight. _'Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine… you'd be proud of them.'_

He opens his eyes, his slitted eyes sending fear into the mages. ' _ **Compress'**_ he growls lowly, bringing his arms in as the magic compresses before their eyes. "Almost good enough." He whispers, knowing the dragon slayers can hear him. He thrusts his left arm forward, his palm towards the four slayers. **"Magic Dragon's Flare"** he releases all of the compressed magic, mixing in his own. Magic rushes out of his hands, his attack quickly making its way to the four slayers.

Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus go wide-eyed as the beam closes in on them. They try to get a shield up but are too late as the attack rips through them. It pushes them back, slamming them into the face of the cliff wall. The attack dies down, revealing their still standing forms, their eyes white as their enhancements die down and reveal their original form. They start to fall to their knees, Dravyn appearing in front of them to catch them before they hit the ground. He lays them down one by one as Lucy, Levy, and Mira run over to check on them.

"What did you just do to them?" they all ask, checking over their friends and mates.

"Nothing they couldn't handle. **Magic Dragon's Shield** lets me absorb, reflect, or defend against attacks. What you didn't hear was **Compress**. And it does exactly how it sounds, compresses any magic for me to use. And the last one, **Magic Dragon's Flare** , is used in unison with that. The magic I took, combined with mine, causes what you just saw. Its only drawback though is that" he points to the four Dragon Slayers, "And I can't do that spell for another month."

"And there are five other Dragons that are equal to you in strength?" asks Levy, remembering what was told by Nox when they joined earlier that day.

"No. Not all of them are that powerful. A dragon's child _always_ comes out stronger than the parent. And you've seen just how powerful my father was." He places his hands on the ground. "Get settled. We're going back to the Den."

Soon after they arrive back on the first floor of the arena, with the Master walking to pick up Wendy.

"Uh, Master Dravyn?" He turns to look at Lucy, "Did you go all out in that match?"

She is met with a smirk, thinking she has her answer. "No." The three female mages look in shock, as they hear the rest of his sentence. "But I was nearly there. They kept pushing. Your friends are powerful." He picks up Wendy, starting to carry her to the Guild Hall. "Carry them, if you can. We have a mage who can focus on healing them." The trio nod, looking at their mate.

"You did the best that you could do."

* * *

 _Guild Hall_

The group arrives at the guild, the four Dragon Slayers still unconscious from the match. Dravyn leads them upstairs, still carrying Wendy in his arms. Lucy follows him, carrying Natsu with some struggle. Levy's next with Virgo, who Lucy summoned to help carry Gajeel. Meanwhile, Mira is carrying/dragging Laxus. They arrive at the guild's infirmary, placing the four slayers on the beds.

"Did you use **Magic Dragon's Flare** again?" asks their healer mage, Ava, one of the many Dragon Slayer mates in the guild. She gets closer to Wendy, feeling **Sky Magic** coming from her.

"Don't bother lying, Master. We could feel your magic output from here," adds Carina, helping Ava look over the other Dragon Slayers. "I can feel another magic with Natsu." Lucy looks at her. "Did he ever fight a **Fire God Slayer?** "

"Yeah, but that was over seven years ago. How would that magic still be inside him?" responds Lucy, taking Natsu's hand in hers.

"Magic has a way of latching onto us when we use it and in our case, when we eat it to replenish ourselves. Take Cana and her using Fairy Glitter during the Grand Magic Games. I doubt she was born with that magic." responds Dravyn, looking over Laxus. "He's a unique Dragon Slayer. I've never met a Second Generation who can keep up with a First Generation. How powerful was he before I unlocked his potential?"

"He would beat Natsu on many occasions. He outclassed Erza Scarlet." responds Mira, "He was one of Fairy Tail's top mages before we left."

"Interesting." He walks over and looks at Gajeel. "This one wields a weaker metal, but he's stronger than the **Silver Dragon Slayers.** Gajeel, he'll be interesting to watch."

"Dravyn, let's let them rest. Ava and Mizuko can take care of them." Eizen says as he walks to the master. Dravyn nods then walks out to let the Dragon Slayers rest up.

"Lucy, Levy, Mira." said Mages turn to Crystal, "Until you can find a place to live, you stay with them." The trio nod as the rest of the mages leaves, leaving Ava and Mizuko to check up on the four slayers.

"Lucy, Levy, Mira. For now, can you wait downstairs? Get to know the other mages." The three mages turn to Ava and nod, letting the two heal their friends.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

The trio is currently sitting on the main floor of the guild with three exceeds as they talk with Carina. "Wait, so you have more **God Slayers and Demon Slayers?"** asks Lucy, drinking her shake from the comfort of the bar.

"Yeah. The only ones who are strong enough to make S-Class are Anubis," she points him out, sitting next to Nox, "and Selena. You met her when you joined." She points the girl sitting with Nox and Anubis.

"Do they always sit together?" asks Mira, as Shadow flies to Carina and falls asleep on her head.

"Sometimes. They have a request they need to go on later. So they spend the time until then to go over strategies and occasionally protection details."

"They get requested to go on missions?" asks Mira, knowing that it has been done before.

"Are they that well-known?" asks Levy.

"They are. Ever hear of the Shadow Siblings?" Carina asks, with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, three of the most powerful **Dark Magic users** that Fiore has seen. You're telling me that those three are the famed Shadow Siblings?" replies Lucy, not too shocked about the mages in this guild.

"Yeah. Anubis, Nox, and Selena are this guild's most powerful trio. Something Master Dravyn takes pride in." She smiles as she looks at the trio of Slayers, listening to the plans that Nox is making.

"Don't you mean team?" asks Levy, looking over at the trio of **Dark Magic** users.

"No." She smiles and shakes her head, "Officially, they're not a team. Maybe when your friends are up, our guys could show you just how powerful the three of them are."

"Maybe later. They should rest up after a fight like that with the Master," responds Mira, smiling as she looks at the **Solar Dragon Slayer**.

* * *

 _With Nox, Anubis, and Selena_

"Don't we take care of enough Dark Guild Eradication missions?" asks Selena, as she twirls a knife made of **Dark Magic** in her hand. "How many are we going to attack before they realize that we're stopping them?"

"Enough whining Selena, you know love being asked to destroy these Dark Guilds," responds Anubis, looking over the map of the forest where Gorgon's Claw lies.

"You know why we are asked for these jobs, Selena. In Fiore, we are some of the few who can cancel magic. Plus, we know you like fighting as much as we do." Nox replies as he looks up from the map.

"Well, that. And we're the only the council trusts to stop a Dark Guild without destroying everything that surrounds it," adds Anubis, stabbing a **Dark Magic** knife into the map where the guild is said to be. "Time for Gorgon's Claw to fall." He smirks then looks at Nox and Selena. "Too far?"

Nox takes the knife and takes a bite out of the knife. "A little. We're not killing them Anubis."

"Fine, killjoy," Anubis responds, causing Selena to laugh into her hand. The trio is broken from their conversation when a mage calls out.

"Lucy, Levy, Mira!" said mages look to the second floor and see Ava, the blonde healer that took care of the Dragon Slayers, "You're friends are awake!" She calls out with a smile in her voice. Nox looks up from his table at the infirmary, smiling at the trio that ran upstairs.

"Diabolos, Raiden, Ava, Isa, get in there. Those four could use your magic to heal themselves." Master Dravyn tells the four, them nodding in approval as they run upstairs and join the three female mages.

* * *

 _In the Infirmary_

The three women get by their mate as the slayers slowly force themselves to sit up. The four of them look around to see their friends and one other member right beside them. "Man, we lost to the master, didn't we?" Natsu asks as he looks around the guild room.

"Yeah, you did. But according to the Master, the four of you were closer than the others had been in making him go all out," responds Lucy, holding his hand and smiling at him.

"Natsu, you're gonna need this." Diabolos ignites his hand, a blue flame engulfing his arm. "The name's Diabolos Infernum, the **Fire Demon Slayer."**

"Uh, thanks." Natsu breathes in, the flames entering his body and recharging his magic and stamina. His magic refills, letting him know just how much more magic was unlocked during the fight with Master Dravyn.

"His enchantments don't wear off after a fight. After he's unlocked your potential, your magic containers will be as large as it was during the fight," responds Raiden, his lightning filling Laxus's magic.

"There is one downside though. Your magic will be hard to control for some time. It depends on the mage, but within two weeks your magic should be in your control." adds Isa, his **Iron Devil Slayer Magic** helping Levy refill Gajeel's magic.

"Natsu, you, on the other hand, have something inside that was unlocked in that fight. Do you remember the **Fire God Slayer** that you fought?" Ava asks, her hands getting covered wind as Wendy slowly breathes in the magic.

" **Fire God Slayer?"**

"The mage from Grimoire Heart that wielded black flames," responds Wendy, remembering the mage clearly.

"Oh, yeah. What about him?" responds Natsu, remembering the quick surge of power he had during that fight. He looks at Ava before something clicks. "You mean I have his magic inside of me? That was only a one time use."

"It wasn't. Magic, especially one that you used, tends to stick around. It linked to you, and you still have access to it. You just need to find it." responds Ava, looking over at Natsu, seeing him try to figure out what that means. "Meditation helps. Nox can help you out." Natsu nods in agreement, before getting up with the rest of the Dragon Slayers.

"Has Master Dravyn done that before?" asks Wendy, surprised by her magic increase.

"Only twice before. On Anubis and Raiden," responds Ava, looking at the four Dragon Slayers.

"Raiden was unleashed and he's still weaker than Nox and Laxus?" asks Natsu.

"Not really. Occasionally, he fights Nox to a standstill." adds Diabolos. "Enough questions. Get downstairs." Diabolos leaves with the other mages, with the previous Fairy Tail mages following after.

Master Dravyn looks as they get out of the infirmary walks over to them, "Come with me. I have some news for you and the guild." He leads them to the edge of the second floor, overlooking the first floor and the rest of the guild mages. "Listen up!" The mages all look to him as his voice echoes in the room. "We have some new S-Class mages joining our ranks. Welcome, Natsu Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, and Mirajane Strauss to our ranks." The guild mages cheer while Dravyn turns to Lucy and Levy. "Lucy, Levy, you are powerful, but not S-Class strength yet. Keep training, and by next year, I might make you S-Class mages." The two smile and nod, thanking Master Dravyn anyway. "Now." Dravyn turns back to the guild, "I do have one last piece of news." The mages look at him in confusion, starting to talk amongst themselves.

' _Master, if you plan on doing that now, it'll cause a new mess of problems.'_ Anubis and Raiden look up at the Guild Master.

"I've decided that all of you should have your magic potential pushed to their limits." His eyes turn to slits as he looks at his guildmates. **"Magic Dragon's Control"** A bright light encompasses each mage in the room, causing them to realize what he's doing. They all look to the Master as he smirks. " **Unlock"** Dravyn's hand hits the ground.

Magic surrounds each of the mages, causing each of them to feel their magic soar to heights they never thought possible. The Dragon Slayers are covered in scales, as their Dragon Force is unlocked or pushed even further. Devil Slayers feel their element become stronger, God Slayers feel more magic and strength run through their veins. Ultear looks around feeling her magic stronger than before, she smirks as she realizes how much more powerful she is.

Natsu and Gajeel look on as Lucy and Levy's magic starts to rise to new heights. They run over and hold onto their mates, starting to get worried about them.

"Don't worry. The method is painless." He looks over at the group as he notes Mira also reacting. "They'll be fine." His spell ends, showing the new strength of his mages. ' _That should prepare them for what's coming.'_

* * *

 _Later_

The mages talk and mess around with each other, acting as though nothing happened just moments earlier. "Master Dravyn, what the hell was that for?" Nox and Anubis ask as the get to the second floor.

"Consider it an early gift. I was always planning on making all of you reach your maximum potential. It just wasn't going to as soon as I did it."

"So, what changed?" asks Anubis, as he leans against the second-floor railing.

"You'll find out eventually. Don't you three have a request to take care of? Nox, you and Selena can see just how powerful you've become." He waves them off as he goes back into his office.

"Well, he's right. We got to go now, Nox." Anubis drag Nox to the first floor and grabs Selena away from her conversation. "We got a request to handle so let's go." He pushes them out of the guildhall, causing the rest of the mages to laugh at them.

Natsu smiles as he looks at the guild, holding Lucy in his lap as he sits in the bar. "So, you and Lucy finally got together, huh?" Natsu and Lucy turn as Ultear walks into their line of vision.

"Ultear? I thought you were stuck as an old lady," asks Natsu, causing a tick mark to grace Ultear's forehead.

"I see why you fell for him," Ultear said to Lucy, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Lucy laughs nervously as she looks at Ultear. "Enough about that though. What made you leave Fairy Tail? Aren't they family?"

The duo gets a small glare on their faces as they remember what happened only days ago. "We're not talking about it. Just know, Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Happy, Lily, and Carla all came with us," responds Natsu, lightly growling.

"Bad news, you don't have to explain." She sits next to them and orders her drink from Elinda. "Thanks, Elinda. So, the Yin-Yang duo brought you here, right?" Ultear smirks as Natsu and Lucy look confused. "Nox and Carina. Don't be underestimated by that pretty face of hers, she was a candidate for S-Rank. She can fight better than some of us."

"Thank you Ultear!" shouts Carina from across the room, causing Ultear to get annoyed with the Dragon Slayer.

"Uh, Ultear? Mind if we ask-?" Lucy starts before getting interrupted by Ultear.

"How I became young again?" Lucy nods. "Dravyn found me. He had some knowledge of my magic and found a spell that could make me young again. At a cost." She pauses to let her words roll over in their heads. "The spell is an exchange of sorts. It takes the years another has lived and puts them into the caster. If it wasn't for Master Dravyn, I'd still be an old lady, reminiscing over the times I could help you."

Lucy smiles at Ultear while Nastu gives a fanged grin. "So, why haven't you told us about your return?" Lucy asks, "Not that we're mad at you." Ultear smiles as she looks at her.

"While I do miss Meredy, I needed a new start. And I owe the Master, so I joined Draconian Heart." She gets a longing look in her eyes as she mentions Meredy.

"Have you gone to check on her?"

"Once. It was nice to see how well she was doing." Ultear smiles softly as she looks at them. "Enough about that though. You were brought here, so Dravyn wants to protect you. But there's more to it. Since I've been here, he's never unlocked a new mage's potential. Which means you four were special."

"That is enough Ultear." Dravyn looks at her from his position on the second floor. "I do not need my secrets spilled to them. At least not all of them." He smirks as he disappears back into his office.

"So, he keeps secrets?" Laxus asks as he walks up to Natsu, Lucy, and Ultear.

"What, like Master Makarov didn't keep any secrets from you?" Raiden speaks from the other side of the bar, "Every Guild Master has their secrets. Even our Guild Master. Eventually, you'll learn what this guild is hiding." Raiden walks away without another word, jumping to the next floor.

"Rai's right. Master Dravyn's secrets are for him to tell when he's ready." Ultear looks at them then gets up. "He'll tell you when he's ready. For now, you may want to move into your new places." She walks out of the building, leaving the dragon slayers confused.

"The guild pays the rent for the first month you're here. It gives you time to take requests and save up your jewel." Elinda explains as she cleans the counter next to them. "All you have to do is show your guild mark to your landlord, and they bill the guild when you move in."

"Really?" Lucy asks, not believing the girl.

"I admit. It does sound stupid, but Master Dravyn has sworn that he'll pay for the first month's rent for any new Draconian Heart mages. It's his way of welcoming you and showing, that to him, you're family." Elinda smiles and goes back to serving the other guild members.

"A new guild family? I like the sound of that." Natsu smiles as he looks out to his new guild members, his new family.

* * *

 **Wolf: And that wraps up Chapter 5 of** _ **Draconian Heart.**_ **Apologies for the long wait, but it took some time to get this to flow smoothly. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Everyone remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

 **This is Wolf, signing off.**


End file.
